


The Sexual Misadventures of Liam, Theo, and Garrett

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: One heated encounter in the library changes everything for Liam, Theo, and Garrett. This is the story of how they grow together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts), [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts), [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For Callum and Mercy who prompted this, and for Alicia who offered some kickass ideas to start it off.

Liam knows it’s getting late. He’s been studying for his midterm for hours now and at this point, his brain won’t hold any more information. He rubs at his eyes and glances around the library, surprised that the room is still as full as it is. There are four girls grouped together as a table, typing away furiously on their laptops, a blond that makes his mouth water in the far corner, and then a dark haired boy two tables away from him that Liam recognizes from a few of his classes. This floor of the library can only be reserved by history students and he’s sure they’re all studying for Dr. Birken’s final that’s first thing in the morning.

He starts to pack his textbooks and notebook into his bag, hoping that his roommate will be done with his latest hookup by the time he returns. Brett is great and all, but he doesn’t always let Liam appreciate sleep and his conquests are coming and going whenever they please. He’s pretty sure Brett will understand if he asks him to take them somewhere else for the night. This midterm is worth almost half his grade and he’s terrified of failing. Judging by the activity around him, so is everyone else.

As he reaches for his iPad, it lights up with an airdrop notification. Frowning slightly, he glances around the room for a moment before he opens the notification. A video pops up and he hits pause. He untangles the headphones from his pocket and plugs them in, pressing play this time and turning the volume down. 

It’s taken from a camera phone and clearly done with one hand, a little shaky. It starts with one of the library tables coming into view and the phone moving slowly under it. Liam’s mouth goes dry as he sees the camera focus on the gorgeous pink head of a thick cock peeking out from someone’s fist. The fist moves slowly up and down his hard length for a moment, squeezing firmly before the camera turned and Liam saw himself starting to pack up his things. The video ended and he swallowed, slowly turning to look at the dark haired man. From here, Liam could see he still had one hand wrapped around his dick and intense green eyes pin Liam in place.

“Fuck,” Liam whispers. It’s barely audible, but it’s enough for the group of girls to look over and glare at him. The boy smirks and nods his head toward the stacks, a silent invitation. Liam turns away, cheeks bright red, and closes the video as quickly as possible. He shuts down his iPad and slides it into his bag, heartbeat quickening as he sees the other boy getting up from the corner of his eye. He starts to walk toward the stacks, pausing directly behind Liam’s chair and leaning in. Warm lips brush the shell of his ear and Liam’s pants start to feel tight.

“Meet me if you’re down for some fun, gorgeous.” He murmurs. With that he’s gone, leaving Liam hard and wanting as he disappears from sight.

He has no idea what the fuck just happened. He won’t deny that he’s had eyes for the boy most of the semester, but he’d thought for sure that he’d never be noticed. Theo, he’s pretty sure that’s his name. He’s smart, witty, and combative with every professor, yet they all still love him. He’s pretty sure he also plays football, but Liam’s never had the time to go watch a game. Right now, one thing is for certain. The boy is hard for him and waiting in the stacks for Liam to come and find him. How can he say no?

He makes sure his stuff is secure and slides his bag under the table, hoping that no one will bother it or notice that he’s gone. He takes his time walking through the middle stack of books, heart racing nervously in his chest. Reaching the end, he looks left and right, heart skipping as he sees an abandoned belt off to the left. He follows the trail and reaches the final row of books, licking as lips as he sees Theo leaned back against it. He’s pretty sure it’s only supporting his weight because it’s pressed up against the wall. His jeans are around his knees, boxers just above them, and he’s lazily stroking himself as he turns and grins at Liam.

“About time,” he murmurs. 

“Fuck.” Liam is pretty sure that before this moment, his vocabulary consisted of more than one word. He takes a cautious step closer and hesitates, unsure of what he’s supposed to do. He’s never been approached by this and not by someone who looks like the Greek gods created a perfect image of them. He’s a modern day Adonis with thighs that Liam kind of wants wrapped around his face while he takes Liam apart. He’s had more than one wet dream about this beautiful man.

“You can have a taste,” Theo tells him. “It’s Liam, right? I’ve been watching you all semester, you know.” He smirks as Liam’s cheeks turn red. “Don’t look so surprised. Do you have any idea how pretty you look? How hard you make things for me during class? You’re always sucking on your pencil and I’ve gotta say, it’s distracting.” His voice is a low pitched murmur that sends heat to Liam’s stomach and he’s pretty sure he’s melting. “I thought you could use a break from studying. Am I right?”

“I want you,” Liam says. It’s louder than he means it to be and he flinches back in surprise. Theo chuckles and beckons him closer, his smirk fixed in place as Liam does as told.

“On your knees then,” Theo replies. Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. He hits the carpet and slides forward in a half crawl, lips parting eagerly for Theo’s gorgeous cock. He circles his tongue around the tip and fingers curl in his hair, pressing encouragingly into his scalp and he strokes his tongue down the length of him. Gripping Theo at the base, he bobs his head down and gets to work.

*

Trying to focus is getting impossible. Garrett wants to be annoyed by the sounds coming from the stacks closest to him. Hell, he  _ is  _ annoyed. The heady sighs and quiet moans are driving him insane and he’s going to put an end to it. He needs to ace this test to stay in good academic standing for his scholarship and no way is he about to let two horny students ruin it for him. It doesn’t matter how hard it’s making him, he needs to study.

He glances at the group of girls studying together, wondering why they aren’t complaining, and he catches sight of their headphones. He must be the only dumbass in the world that doesn’t bring headphones to the library. He’s never needed them before and music has always felt like a distraction. Now, he wishes he’d thought ahead. In his defense, he hadn’t thought anyone was actually dumb enough to hook up in the library while others were studying. He’d always thought it was just a rumor. 

“Fuck it.” He shoves back from the table, fully intent on giving the pair a piece of his mind. He doesn’t care if they want to get some, but they sure as hell aren’t going to do it while he’s trying to study. He heads for the far stacks where the breathy moans are coming from and turns, opening his mouth to tell them to knock it off unless they want to be reported. The words die on his tongue.

The smaller boy is on his knees, mouth wrapped around the other’s cock and hands braced against muscular thighs. The dark haired boy has his head tipped back against the stacks, soft moans escaping him as his fingers tighten in the other’s hair. Garrett tries to open his mouth to say something, but the words won’t come out. He  _ wants.  _

The dark haired boy chooses that moment to look up, a satisfied smirk spreading as he sees Garrett fixed to the spot. He says nothing, doesn’t even acknowledge him, but those dark eyes are glittering with a predatory lust that make his knees go weak. Without breaking eye contact, he reaches down and pulls the other boy off his cock. The helpless whine makes Garrett shiver and he shifts, watching the boy greedily lick his lips. The taller boy pulls him up onto his feet and spins him around, groping him through his jeans as he kisses the side of his neck. The smaller boy mewls and his head shifts, revealing exactly who he is.

Garrett knows Liam instantly and he’s surprised he didn’t recognize him sooner. They’ve played indoor soccer together a handful of teams and Liam’s on the lacrosse team with a scholarship of his own.  _ Fuck.  _ He’s dreamed about Liam before, dreamed of pinning him down and taking him apart piece by piece until there’s nothing left. The dark haired boy is still a mystery, but Garrett’s brain screams that he should recognize him. It’s driving him insane.

“Good boy,” Theo Raeken praises. Garrett shudders hard, dropping his gaze lower to where Theo is playing with Liam’s zipper. Football star and resident bad boy, Garrett should have guessed it immediately. This is the closest he’s ever been to Theo, he’s used to seeing him at the gym or in the couple of classes they have together. This is beyond a doubt the single hottest instance of Garrett’s life and he can’t bring himself to ask them to stop. It’s too late for that.

“Doing so good for me, baby. So good,” Theo murmurs as he tugs the zipper down. He pushes Liam’s jeans and boxers down just below his cock, still watching Garrett. Liam chooses that moment to turn his head, eyes going wide as he sees Garrett watching them. He opens his mouth, no doubt to apologize or protest in some way, but Theo’s stroking him and Liam moans loud and shameless. A hand covers his mouth and Theo’s eyes twinkle as Liam’s cock rests against his palm, held out like an offering for Garrett.

“Shit.” Garrett drops a hand and grips himself through his jeans, dragging the denim roughly over his erection to try and clear his head a little. Theo’s lips twitch in amusement and he removes his hand from Liam’s mouth for a moment, keeping him close.

“Well?” He purrs. 

“Not here.” Garrett manages, shaking his head. He doesn’t miss Liam’s flash of disappointment and the desire floods through him. “There’s a study room along the back wall,” he continues. Theo hums in consideration, nodding his head.

“Isn’t it broken? There’s a sign-“ Liam begins. Theo squeezes his cock and he moans again, loud and desperate for more.

“I’ve got the code to get in. They’re doing renovations.” Garrett explains, rubbing himself. Between the three of them, Liam’s the only one who doesn’t seem to understand how to be quiet. Garrett can’t wait to drink those moans from his lips.

“Lead the way,” Theo replies. Garrett nods and walks by, trying to hold to his plan and not jump Liam then and there. It’s hard when Liam’s blushing as he fixes his pants, biting his lip as he looks up at Garrett. Theo shoots him a devilish grin and wraps an arm around Liam’s waist, hand undoubtedly down the back of his pants if Liam’s squeak is anything to go by.

The door gives way the second Garrett puts the code in and he holds it open, watching Liam and Theo come inside. The door is barely clicked shut before Theo’s back is against it and he’s holding Liam back against his chest, working his pants down. Liam whimpers and spreads his legs as much as he can, a needy moan escaping him as Theo’s fingers brush over his cock. “You’ve got to be quiet, baby boy.” Theo murmurs against his ear. “You don’t want to get kicked out, do you?” Liam weakly shakes his head, breath hitching as Theo skillfully strokes him again. “Or maybe you do want to bring those girls back here,” he whispers. Garrett sinks down onto his knees, watching the pair as he waits patiently. “Maybe you want an audience. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like everyone to see how much of a slut you are,” Theo smirks and slides his thumb along Liam’s slit. Precum gushes from the tip and Garrett licks his lips, eager for a taste.

“T-Theo, please. Please,” Liam begs softly. Theo chuckles and noses along his throat, smirking as he looks down at Garrett.

“I’m not the one you should be begging, baby boy. Look at Garrett here, down on his knees for you. He’s waiting so patiently for you to tell him it’s okay. You want this, don’t you? You want both of us?” Liam gives a helpless nod and Theo clicks his tongue. “Words, baby boy. Use words. Tell us what you want.”

“I-I want you to touch me. I want Garrett’s mouth on my cock. I want you both to do what you want with me,” he says shakily.

“I want to make you scream,” Theo says against his throat. “Fuck, Liam. I want to hear you beg for us and drag all kinds of noises from that gorgeous fucking mouth. But I’ve made Garrett wait long enough. If it’s too much, you can pull my hand away from your mouth. I’m going to keep it there, okay?” Theo asks. Liam nods and Theo slides his palm over his mouth, glancing down at Garrett. “Do your worst.”

Garrett doesn’t need to be told twice. He bats Theo’s hand away from Liam’s cock and swirls his tongue along the tip, gathering the white bead that’s bitter in his mouth. He laps greedily at the slit, sucking pearl after pearl that Liam releases in a steady drizzle. A muffled moan sounds from above him and he looks up, finding Theo working hickeys onto Liam’s neck as Garrett does his magic. With a satisfied smile, he dives back down and licks heavily from base to tip. Liam’s thighs quiver in response and he repeats the motion twice more, not surprised when Theo suddenly wraps a firm arm around Liam’s waist to support him.

The way Liam gushes steadily into his mouth is one of the hottest things Garrett has ever experienced. He’s never had someone leaking like this for him before and it makes him want to take his time. He suckles on the tip, flicking his tongue brutally against the slit a few times to hear the strangled noises Liam releases. He wants to hear them unrestrained, wants to know how loud Liam can get, but there will be time for that a different day. One thing is for certain, he’s not going to let this be a one time thing.

He hollows his cheeks and sinks down, taking Liam’s lean cock inch by inch. His nose almost brushes against Liam’s curly hairs, but the other boy hits the back of his throat first. Garrett looks up as best as he can and sucks hard, rubbing his palms up Liam’s firm thighs. Crying out against Theo’s palm, Liam’s eyes roll back for a moment and Garrett swallows around him. He pulls almost all the way off, tracing his tongue against the thick vein that’s pulsing in his mouth, and circles the tip with renewed enthusiasm. Liam sobs as Garrett swallows him down again, babbling what sounds like nonsense against Theo’s palm. Just as Liam is about to release, Garrett pulls off and grips him by the base. Liam’s sob is strangled and wild, his eyes wide and pleading as he looks down at Garrett. “Not yet,” he murmurs. Theo smirks at that and turns his head, softly kissing the tears from Liam’s cheek.

“I’ve got you, sh,” Theo murmurs as Liam lets out another needy sob. “We aren’t anywhere near done with you yet, gorgeous boy. Not even close.” He promised. “Can I fuck you, gorgeous?” He asks. Garrett raises an eyebrow at that and Liam’s eyes widen. Leaning back, Garrett wipes at his mouth and chin as he watches the pair above him. “You think I can fuck you while Garrett plays with you?” He asks, voice silken and confident. It makes shivers run down Garrett’s spine. He’s pretty sure Theo could get both of them to do whatever he wants with that voice.

Theo removes his hand so Liam can answer and Garrett subconsciously loosens his hold on his dick. He doesn’t want to influence Liam to do anything he doesn’t want. But those tearful blue eyes are filled with excitement and a pleased little smile spreads, his cheeks turning rosy. “Would you? Theo, please fuck me while Garrett sucks me off. Please?” He looks between both of them, sucking his lower lip between his teeth, and Garrett knows he’s gone for him.

“Fuck, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” Theo tells him. “I bet you’ve dreamed of this.” He purrs, kissing the side of his neck. The skin is already red and turning darker each time Theo sinks his teeth in. Garrett’s pretty sure he’s not going to be able to sit in his usual seat tomorrow where he’ll have a clear line of sight of both of them. “Next time we do this it’ll be in a real bed, baby boy.” He promises. Garrett’s dick twitches at the thought and he palms himself, watching as Liam’s breath catches and a couple of new tears fall.

“Definitely,” Garrett agrees softly. Theo smirks and loosens his hold on Liam, urging him to stand straight on his own. He tosses his wallet down to Garrett and starts to undo his pants, bringing them down around his thighs. Garrett opens the wallet and pulls out a packet of lube and a condom, snorting softly. “Always prepared, aren’t you?”

“They always said I was the best Boy Scout.” Theo winks down at him as Garrett holds the items up for him. He tears open the packet of lube and coats his fingers, rubbing them together. “I can’t cover your mouth, baby boy. You’ll need to stay quiet while I prep you. If you don’t, I’ll punish you.” The thick promise in his voice turns Garrett on beyond belief. Liam nods his head and raises his own fist to his mouth, spreading his legs as best as he can while Theo fixes their position.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Garrett tells him. Liam’s cheeks heat up and Garrett’s fascinated as more white gushes from his tip. Maybe he’s got a bit of a praise kink. He leans back in and licks at it, tiny kitten flicks of his tongue as he slowly strokes him at his base. Garrett hums in appreciation, hollowing his cheeks as he sinks all the way back down. Liam’s moans are desperate, but Garrett knows he can do better. He wants Liam to fall apart and be unable to stand on his own when Garrett is done with him.

He strokes Liam’s inner thigh and bobs his head, moaning sinfully as Liam’s cock pulses in his mouth. He pulls almost completely off again and this time peppers kisses along his hard length, alternating between wet and heavy and soft and slow. Liam’s thighs are starting to shake again. Smirking, Garrett circles his tongue around the tip and then pulls completely off. He drags Liam’s jeans and boxers down the rest of the way, lifting his feet just enough to slide the clothes out from under him. Theo raises an eyebrow in question and Garrett smirks, forcing Liam’s legs as far apart as he needs them to be. He ducks down and flicks his balls with his tongue, chuckling quietly when Liam gasps. He cups the heavy sack in his hand and rotates his fingers slowly, letting his gaze travel to his new target. Theo’s got two fingers pumping steadily in and out of Liam, his hope greedily swallowing them with each thrust. Garrett slides his tongue along the rim as best as he can, laving over Theo’s fingers each time they come out.

“Fucking hell,” Theo hisses. As in control as he wants to be, Garrett can tell he’s just as affected as Liam by his tongue. He stiffens it and fucks into Liam as best as he can. The angle isn’t the best for this, but Liam’s whining and quivering as the pair take him apart little by little. Garrett keeps it up, licking and sucking on Theo’s fingers and Liam’s rim until Theo’s stretched him enough for his cock. While Theo rolls the condom on, Garrett continues to thrust his tongue into Liam as hard and fast as he can. Liam’s balls are tensing up in his palm and Garrett smirks, pulling back and closing his lips around Liam’s cock again. It only takes one thrust from Theo to come undone, his release filling Garrett’s mouth as he cries out. Garrett does his best to swallow it all, but Liam doesn’t stop cumming for a minute and he ends up with half of his face painted instead. Liam’s knees give out, but Theo lifts him up, locking his arms beneath his legs as he thrusts into him.

Garrett gets onto his feet and Theo’s hand reaches out, snagging the front of his shirt and hauling him in. He barely has time to think before Theo’s lips are on his, hungry and demanding. He kisses back with just as much fire and passion, shuddering as Theo breaks the kiss to lick his face clean. Liam lets out a rough sob and Garrett opens his eyes to find the other boy watching them with a completely blissed out expression. The sound of skin slapping in skin reminds Garrett of what Theo’s doing and he takes Liam’s sensitive cock in hand, stroking in time with Theo’s thrust. Liam sobs and writhes weakly, but he doesn’t fight as he lets Garrett have his way with him. Theo sinks his teeth back into Liam’s throat with one final thrust as he cums, moaning quietly against his abused skin. Liam’s second release pulses over Garrett’s hand and he milks him through it, murmuring soft praise as Liam sobs.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Theo murmurs soothingly in his ear as he kisses Liam’s shoulder. Liam’s hand falls away from his mouth and he whines as Theo slips out of him, shuddering. Theo gently sets his legs back on the ground, guiding Liam down onto his knees instead of helping him stand. Garrett lifts his hand up to Theo’s mouth and watches him lick it clean, breath catching in his throat. He’s painfully hard at this point and something must show on his face, because Theo’s smirk turns predatory again. “Liam, we’re almost done. You’ve done so good for us,” he murmurs as he strokes the back of Liam’s neck. “But I think you need to take care of poor Garrett. He did such a nice job taking care of you, don’t you think?” He muses softly. Liam looks up at them both and nods, his eyes a little unfocused. “Can you show him what a good boy you are? How good your mouth is?” Theo asks.

“Yes,” Liam whispers. “Garrett, can I? Please?” He licks his lips, looking for permission. Garrett nods and reaches down, brushing his thumb along the corner of Liam’s lips. He groans softly when Liam sucks in his thumb, nipping softly and sucking hard.

“Anything you want.” Garrett manages, groaning again. “Want to fuck your mouth, is that okay?” He asks. Liam’s blush returns and it’s definitely going to be the end of Garrett. Between Theo’s voice and Liam’s gorgeous blush, he’s pretty sure they can get him to do anything he wants. Liam nods and begins to unbutton his pants, wasting no time dragging them down around Garrett’s thighs. He leaves his boxers on and places his mouth directly over the head of Garrett’s cock, sucking hard. He runs his tongue over the outline of his head and Garrett’s muscles tense. He’s not going to last at this rate, not with baby blue eyes watching him innocently and Theo’s smirk doing things to him. “Open up,” he tells Liam. Volume doesn’t matter anymore, hasn’t mattered for the past few minutes. He doesn’t care if they get security called on them or if they’re kicked out or banned from the library. Right now, all he wants is his cock buried down Liam’s throat.

Liam’s lips part eagerly and Garrett pushes his boxers down, taking himself in hand. He wastes no time in pushing past Liam’s lips, letting the other boy adjust to the new weight on his tongue before he sinks all the way. As soon as he touches the back of Liam’s throat, he moans. Tears gather at the edges of Liam’s eyes and Garrett pulls back, gripping Liam’s jaw before he thrusts in all the way. Liam chokes around him but he doesn’t fight, doing his best to relax his throat and take everything Garrett gives him.

Aside from the hand wrapped around the back of Liam’s neck, Theo doesn’t participate this time. He watches and murmurs encouragement as Garrett pounds into Liam’s mouth, dark eyes fixed on Liam’s fluttering throat. Garrett pulls out at the last moment and strokes himself, painting Liam’s hickey smattered neck and his chin and cheeks with his release. Liam caught what he could in his mouth, stretching his tongue as far as he could to try and clean his face. Smirking, Theo pulls him onto his feet and repeats what he’d done with Garrett. Being able to see it was fucking hot. Theo’s long tongue sweeps carefully over Liam’s skin, cleaning him completely before he crashes their lips in a heated kiss. Garrett busies himself with tucking back into his pants, smiling slightly as he looks at the pair.

Theo breaks the kiss and nudges Liam straight into Garrett’s chest, chuckling softly as he straightened up his clothes. He tosses the used condom in the trash and Garrett takes Liam’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his chin up and catching his lips in a slow kiss. Trembling fingers splay across his chest and Garrett’s free arm comes around Liam’s waist, steadying him. “I’ve got you,” he promises. Liam nods, settling his head down against Garrett’s shoulder. He kisses the top of his head and glanced over at Theo who looks completely undone by such a brief moment of affection. The dark haired boy gathers Liam’s clothes from the floor and together they help him dress, trading kisses and soft murmurs of praise to the smaller boy. Theo opens the door and Garrett leads them out, taking them straight out to the studying tables while Theo takes a detour to grab his belt. The girls are long gone and the floor is empty, quiet except for them. As he helps Liam get his bag from under the table, he glances back at Theo and they all seem to hesitate. This was more than just a random hookup in the library. At least Garrett wants it to be. Judging by the way Liam keeps looking between them, he’s not the only one who wants it.

Theo is the first to break the silence. “Got an apartment off campus and a queen sized bed,” he offers. “I can drive us all back in the morning.”

“Sounds good. Pretty sure I’m done studying anyways.” Garrett says. He steps away from Liam and collects his belongings, shouldering his bag as he looks at the pair. Liam smiles as he approaches, offering his hand as he bites down on his lower lip. Tangling their fingers together, Garrett nods at Theo and they follow him toward the stairwell. Whatever they’ve just started, it’s something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett wakes almost an hour before he even needs to consider getting up. He groans softly and attempts to hide his face back into his pillow, but warm skins greets him instead. There’s an unintelligible murmur and he subconsciously tightens his hold, murmuring incoherently as he tries to get his bearings. The memories of the night before come back in slow waves. He remembers Liam falling apart between his mouth and Theo’s fingers and the endless praise they’d given him. It had turned into a sleepy drive back to Theo’s place with Liam soundly sleeping in his lap, clinging to Garrett like a koala. Getting him inside had been a bit difficult, but Theo had managed to maneuver them into his bedroom. They’d stripped down to boxers and climbed under the covers, setting Garrett and Theo’s alarms so they wouldn’t miss their exam.

He lifts his head and blinks sleep from his eyes, trying to find what’s woken him so early. It’s still dark outside, but there’s a soft glow from a lamp in the corner of his room. Theo’s sitting at his desk, a book open in front of him. He glances back as Garrett starts to keep up, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” Garrett assures as he sits up. Liam snuffles against his pillow, muttering nonsense as he settles back into slumber. “You studying some more?” He asks, easing his legs over the side of the bed. Theo nods, looking down and turning the page. Garrett quietly gets up and walks behind him, wrapping his arms around Theo’s neck as he leans against his upper back. Peering down at the notebook, he skims along and hums softly when Theo signals if he can turn the page.

“Think that’s all I can manage,” Theo says a while later. He shuts the notebook and rubs at his eyes, tipping his head back to smile fondly at Garrett.

“Me too,” Garrett replies. He leans down on instinct, brushing a chaste kiss over Theo’s lips. In the back of his mind, he knows it’s not as easy as one night of sex and then a magic relationship. They need to talk about this, whatever it is. But for now, he’s content to kiss Theo and not worry about what it could mean.

A quiet whimper breaks them apart and they both look at the bed. Liam’s managed to roll onto his stomach and his hips are grinding down against the bed. Theo chuckles softly and nudges his head against Garrett’s ribs, catching his attention. “You should go help him out,” he suggests softly. In the dark of early morning, there’s no need to give orders and commands. Garrett smirks and nods his head, slipping out of his boxers as he crawls back onto the mattress. Liam jerks again and Garrett leans down, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He kisses slowly down his spine, placing hands on either side of Liam and fisting them into the sheets. As much as he wants to slip a hand under him and stroke him, it’s not something he’s comfortable with with Liam still sleeping. It’ll be something else they talk about.

Liam groans and shifts his head to the side, eyes fluttering open. Garrett pulls back and smiles fondly at him, leaning in so his face is closer. “Good morning, handsome. Is this okay?” He asks. Liam whines softly, halfway nodding his head as he grinds down with a desperate groan. “Words, Liam. Please,” he adds.

“Touch me, please.” Liam begs. Garrett strokes a hand over his side and nods, sliding a hand under him. The head of Liam’s cock is peeking out from his boxers and the mattress is damp and sticky. Garrett grips him and slowly drags his hand along the length of him, leaning in and kissing him thoroughly. Liam’s tongue is languid against his own, but the rest of his body is certainly more awake right now. He fucks into Garrett’s hand, a low moan reverberating between them. Garrett breaks the kiss to nibble on his lower lip and Liam swears softly, rutting hard against Garrett’s tight fist. “Fuck, fuck, shit,” Liam gasps as Garrett’s thumb presses into his slit.

“You don’t have to hold back, it’s just us now. Theo’s watching us,” Garrett tells him. Liam’s eyes snap open fully and he cranes his head, cheeks heating as he looks over Garrett’s shoulder. “Don’t be embarrassed, pretty boy.” Garrett softly kissed his cheek and draws his attention again. “Do you want something?” He asks.

“I...” Liam hesitates and licks his lips, looking between them. Garrett stills his hand, ignoring Liam’s whine of protest as he waits for him to try and collect himself. Whatever he’s thinking, it’s making him turn red all over and Garrett wants that color to stay. In the low light of the lamp, he’s got a decent view of the purple and blue hickeys covering most of the right of Liam’s throat. There’s no way in hell he’s going to be able to cover them.

“Liam. It’s okay. What do you want us to do?” Theo asks softly. Garrett heard him get up from his chair and he shuffles forward onto the bed until he’s pressed almost completely against Garrett’s side.

“Will you eat me out? While Garrett jerks me off?” Liam asks quietly. Theo smiles and hooks his fingers under Liam’s chin, lifting his head up as he nods.

“I’d love to.” He says. Garrett shifts forward and lets go of Liam, letting Theo tug his boxers down and give himself the space he needs. He ends up sitting closer to Liam’s face, hand reached down under him and fingertips softly brushing the head of his slick cock. Theo takes both of Liam’s cheeks in hand and squeezes hard, pressing a featherlight kiss to each one before he spreads them. Garrett strokes Liam in sync with the first swipe of Theo’s tongue and the sound he makes is desperate and beautiful. Garrett moves his free hand to cradle Liam’s jaw, watching his eyes glaze over with lust.

A soft pink tongue wraps around his thumb and Garrett smirks, loosening his hold so Liam can have what he wants. He squeezes Liam’s cock and drags his fingers slowly up his shaft, shifting his gaze to Theo. The other boy is focused solely on Liam’s tight ass, circling the rim with his tongue and pressing his fingers hard into his cheeks. He must feel Garrett’s gaze before he lifts his head and winks, grinning. “This is one of my favorite things to do,” he admits.

“Liam’s certainly enjoying himself.” Garrett smirks. “I’ve never been with anyone who cums like he does.” Liam’s eyes snap to his face, cheeks heating again, but Garrett’s fond smile soothes him. Theo smiles and ducks his head back down, sucking on Liam’s rim. He groans around Garrett’s thumb and nips in response, his hips slowly shifting again. He leisurely fucks himself into Garrett’s hand and back against Theo’s tongue, letting them have control over the pace.

The alarms go off unexpectedly, jolting them all from the haze of pleasure. Theo pulls off of Liam and turns off the two phones, rolling his eyes. He grips Liam’s hip and flips him over, gaze immediately drawn to the white that’s steadily pulsing from his tip. Garrett meets his gaze and nods, pulling his hand away despite Liam’s meek protest. “I want a taste,” Theo murmurs as he lowers his head. Liam hums his approval and Theo’s lips wrap around him, his hand gripping the base.

“Cum,” Garrett murmurs as Theo bobs his head. Liam arches on command and cries out, loud and hoarse. Theo pulls off after a moment and lets Liam coat his own stomach with the last of his release, smirking at Garrett.

“You’re right,” Theo says as he wipes a hand across the back of his mouth. “Never known anyone to cum like that.”

“Jesus,” Liam mutters as he throws an arm across his face. Garrett chuckles and leans down, softly kissing his chest as he starts to lick him clean. “Oh fuck,” he whines.

“Not Jesus, but thanks.” Theo smirks and presses a kiss to Liam’s inner hip. “Come on, gorgeous. Time for you to get a shower. We don’t want to be late, do we?”

“How am I supposed to take my test now when you’ve sucked my brains out?” Liam complains, removing his arm.

“You’ll be okay and figure it out,” Theo chuckles. He climbs from the bed and takes a step for the door, but Liam catches him by the wrist before he can get any farther.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Liam asks, biting his lip as he looks up through his lashes at Theo. “Both of you?” He turns to Garrett, giving him his best impression of a puppy.

“I’m good.” Theo says, smile softening. “You and Garrett can use my shower and clean up. Just try and leave me some hot water, yeah? I’ll get breakfast done for us and take a quick shower before we go.”

“Thanks.” Garrett says. “Mind if I snag a clean shirt?”

“Whatever you want.” Theo nods, turning and walking from the bedroom. Garrett shifts back to let Liam sit up, reaching for his cell phone and checking his messages. He’s got two from his roommate Corey, asking if he’s still alive from last night and one from this morning that asks if he wants breakfast before his test. He texts back a quick apology and an offer to grab dinner later, getting up from the bed. Rummaging through Theo’s drawers, he snags a couple of clean shirts and hesitates before grabbing a pair of boxer briefs for Liam.

“You want a separate shower?” Garrett asks, watching Liam collect his clothes from where they’re piled on the floor. He shoved his shirt down into his bag and looks up, shaking his head.

“No. We’ll conserve more water this way and I don’t mind. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Liam tells him. Garrett nods and bundles the clothes under his armpit, leading them from the bedroom and into the connecting bathroom. He turns on the water and lets Liam adjust it, rummaging through the cupboards until he finds a couple of towels and washcloths for them to use. There are extra toothbrushes in one of the sink drawers and Garrett pulls out two, trying not to think about why someone like Theo would have so many. He knows about the rules that surround the promiscuous football player. He’d never really imagined them to be true until last night.

He joins Liam in the shower and hands him a washcloth, ducking his head under the lukewarm spray. He’s not surprised that Liam is trying to be considerate and use water that’s barely comfortable. He seems the type to be completely selfless to a fault. “Shampoo?” He asks, nodding at the bottle that’s over Liam’s shoulder. The other boy squeezes some into his palms and hesitates before reaching up, slowly scratching his nails against Garrett’s scalp. He groans and lets his eyes drift shut, feeling like complete putty in Liam’s hands. He lets Liam have control as he washes Garrett slowly and carefully, as if he’s afraid a too quick movement will break the spell between them. As soon as he’s ready to be rinsed, Garrett returns the favor. They rinse quickly under the chilled spray and Garrett cuts the water, grabbing the fluffier towel and shoving it into Liam’s arms before grabbing the second. Together they dry off and Liam brushes his teeth while Garrett ventures back into the bedroom to find his discarded boxers. He dresses quickly in the shirt he’s grabbed and realizes after a belated moment that’s it’s not a normal shirt. It’s Theo’s football jersey, his name and number printed on it. Garrett hesitates, knowing he really shouldn’t wear it, and so he strips it off and finds a new one. It’s black and plain, a little snug but it’s good enough. When he steps back into the bathroom, Liam is pulling on his jeans and shoots him a soft smile.

“So, you ready for the test today?” Garrett asks as he grabs the unopened toothbrush and splits the package open.

“As much as I can be,” Liam shrugs and leans up against the door frame. “I’m not sure how much good all the studying did. Well, that’s not exactly true. Some good definitely came from it.” He smiled and Garrett meets his gaze in the mirror, nodding. “Do you...is this maybe something you’d want again?” Liam asks softly. Garrett’s stomach turns a little. Not because he doesn’t want it. The opposite is true. But judging by Liam’s soft words, he’s never really done one night stands. Garrett waits until he’s rinsed his mouth before he turns, taking in Liam’s nervous demeanor.

“I’m going to want this again and again with you,” Garrett tells him softly. He lifts his hand and softly brushes his knuckles along Liam’s cheek, holding his gaze. “Liam, I’ve wanted you for a while. Last night wasn’t just a random hookup for me.”

“I just...I know it sounds dumb, but I know that some people just hook up for the hell of it. I like you, too.” Liam whispers.

“It’s not dumb.” Garrett assures, brushing his thumb under Liam’s eye. “We need to talk about last night. All of us.” He stresses. Theo may not want anything beyond a hookup, but he’s the one that will need to tell them that.

“Breakfast!” Theo calls from the kitchen. Garrett smiles and kisses Liam softly before taking his hand, leading the way.

“Smells great,” Garrett compliments as they enter the small kitchen. Theo’s setting a plate of bacon on the table and he looks up, offering a half shrug and a smile.

“Thanks. It’s just the basics of eggs and bacon, but I thought it couldn’t hurt. Unless one of you is vegetarian or vegan.” Theo says, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“No. I’m good.” Garrett assures, pulling out his chair and taking a seat. Before Liam can stress about the only remaining chair, Theo sits down and grabs him by the waist, pulling him down onto his lap. Liam squeaks, his cheeks a delightful red, and leans back on Theo’s command until he’s settled against his chest.

“Find everything okay in the bathroom?” Theo asks, reaching for a piece of bacon. He snaps it in half and offers the rest to Liam, his free hand settled comfortably on his hip.

“Yeah. Thanks for letting us borrow your stuff,” Liam says as he takes the bacon.

“It was either let you shower or leave you two walking around campus smelling like sex.” Theo chuckles softly. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t make sure you were comfortable? Besides, it’ll be hot thinking about you two wearing my clothes all day.” He adds.

Liam does his very best not to choke and is still somehow unsuccessful.

“So after the midterm,” Garrett begins as Theo rubs soothing circles into Liam’s back, “I’ve got another class. I was thinking maybe we could do lunch after?” He asks. Their schedules don’t completely line up, but they have three classes together in total. Garrett wonders if this will start to make those classes awkward if things don’t work out. It’s sophomore year and he’s determined not to fail a class this year. Academic probation during his first year had scared him straight.

“Lunch sounds great.” Theo says. He lifts a forkful of eggs and somehow manages to eat it without disturbing Liam who is attempting to do the same. “I think we need to talk about last night. Yeah?”

“It’s probably a good idea.” Liam replies.

“Probably,” Garrett echoes. He munches on a strip of bacon, leaning back in his chair. “Caf at 11 then?” He asks. He can probably make it across campus when his class ends at 10:50.

“Sounds good,” Liam pulls his phone out to set an alarm. “I think I’m gonna take a nap after class lets out.”

“Amazing idea,” Theo agrees. “If only my apartment was closer. I’d do the same.”

“You could come with me,” Liam suggests. He immediately regrets it, cheeks scarlet as Garrett raises an eyebrow at him. “Fuck. That was way too forward of me-“

“It wasn’t.” Theo presses a kiss to the back of his shoulder and squeezes his hip. “I’d like that, Liam. Won’t your roommate care?”

“He’ll still be in class.” Liam says, his blush receding. If there’s one thing he appreciates about Brett, it’s the fact that he keeps perfect attendance in his classes.

“Sounds good then.” Theo’s lips ghost over his hickey for a moment and he shudders, swallowing hard. “I’m going to take my shower real quick. We’ve got half an hour until the test,” he tells them. He gets up, easing Liam down into his seat, and steals a kiss from Garrett on his way out of the kitchen. It feels completely natural in a way that makes Liam yearn for more.

“You finish eating, I’m going to start cleaning up.” Garrett says. He searches through the cabinets for Tupperware and saves the leftovers, sliding them into the fridge for Theo to enjoy later. He takes the frying pan from the stove and begins to scrub it in the sink, keeping the water cool  and low just in case it messes with Theo’s shower.

“You didn’t finish,” Liam points out as he glances at Garrett’s half full plate.

“You can have it. I’m not a huge breakfast person.” Garrett answers. He finishes with the frying pan and goes back to the table, gathering the empty dishes. He scrubs off most traces of food with a damp paper towel and stacks everything neatly in the dishwasher while Liam finishes up. Together they put they last few dishes away and by the time they’re finished, Theo has rejoined them. He’s got each of their bags in hand and he sets them in the doorway, his expression open and vulnerable for a split second.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do that,” he says softly.

“Sure we did. It was nothing.” Shrugging, Garrett grabs his bag from the floor and offers a bright smile. “Ready to go kick ass?”

“Let’s do this.” Liam takes his bag and heads for the door. As Garrett starts to follow, Theo catches him by the arm and pulls him back until his lips are brushing his ear.

“I saw my jersey on the bed. Maybe next time, one of you will wear it while I fuck you.” He murmurs. Smirking, he lets go and whistles cheerfully as he follows Liam to the door.

*

The exam is brutal. Liam is pretty sure he’s brain dead at the end of it and Garrett and Theo don’t look much better. He feel bad that Garrett has to go on to another class and try to be productive. He’s tempted to invite him along for the nap, but Garrett doesn’t seem the type to skip class for any reason. They part ways after exchanging numbers and Liam takes Theo back to his room, his heart racing nervously the entire walk. What if Theo thinks this is just a ploy for more sex? What if he doesn’t actually plan to nap at all? By the time they’ve made it into the building, Liam’s worked himself up and he’s pretty sure sleep is the last thing he’ll be able to do. 

He knocks on his door just to be safe, relieved when there’s no answer. He opens the door for Theo, nodding at the bed on the right side of the room. “Sorry it’s kind of a mess,” he says. Brett’s side is messier with clothes and magazines strewn about, but Liam has empty bags of chips, a couple of soda cans, and some books scattered on just about every surface.

“I’ve seen worse. This is nothing.” Theo tells him. He kicks off his shoes and hops up onto the bed while Liam secures the lock back on the door. “It looks like the room of two guys who have been studying their asses off for midterm week.”

“I’m not usually a complete slob.” Liam says, cheeks turning pink. He toes off his shoes and climbs up onto his bed, watching Theo. The other boy flops down onto his back with a quiet groan, eyes falling shut as he settles down. Liam eases down into the empty space at his side, cautiously resting his head against Theo’s collarbone. Strong, warm arms wrap around him and Theo somehow manages to get the comforter over them without moving too much. Liam’s pretty sure it’s because his bed hasn’t ever been made unless it’s freshly washed.

“This okay?” Theo asks, sliding a hand slowly down his back. Liam chances a look up at him, but Theo’s eyes are closer and he looks peaceful. Liam can see the shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and he feels a small stab of guilt for thinking Theo had wanted anything else.

“It’s perfect.” Almost perfect. Liam shifts to try and get more comfortable, but it’s hard in jeans. He apparently squirms too much because next thing he knows, Theo’s letting go of him. Theo mutters softly and tosses back the covers, sitting them both up. “Sorry,” he says meekly.

“Strip down and relax.” Theo says, unbuttoning his jeans. Liam thinks of how he woke up, hard and trying to fuck the mattress, and he bites the inside of his cheek again. Theo’s already out of his jeans by the time Liam’s just beginning to unbutton his and for the first time, Theo’s the one who seems uncertain. “If you’re more comfortable with us wearing clothes-“

“It’s that not,” Liam quickly cuts him off. “I’m just overthinking things. It’s a bad habit,” he says. Shuffling out of his jeans, he tosses them alongside of Theo’s on the floor and leans back down against his chest. He tangles their legs as Theo fixes the comforter back over them, closing his eyes with a quiet sigh.

“Much better,” Theo mumbles out. He slides a hand down Liam’s spine, resting it perfectly in the small of his back. He’s asleep before Liam’s counted to five.

*

Liam is mortified when he wakes up.

He knew that he would probably wake up hard. This was exactly why trying to nap with Theo was a terrible idea. Because now? Now he’s woken up practically straddling the other boy, grinding their erections together while Theo’s asleep. He needs to stop. He knows he should, but then Theo lets out a quiet moan and Liam’s hips snap of their own accord. He’s dripping, making a mess of his boxers and of Theo’s, and he needs to stop before-

“Fucking hell,” Theo rasps as his eyes slowly open. Liam whines in embarrassment, shuddering as those stunning green eyes find his own. “You always wake up ready to fuck?” He asks, sounding amused. Liam kind of wants to crawl in a hole and die.

“Not usually.” Biting his lip, he tries to look away. Theo’s hands stroke down his back for a moment and Liam chances a look at him. As he opens his mouth to try and apologize, Theo’s fingers dig into his hips and he snaps his hips up hard, eliciting a sinful moan from him.

“Perfect way to wake up.” Theo’s fingers tighten and they’re rolling, Liam pinned down against the mattress as Theo lifts to hover over him. Strong forearms frame his body and Theo leans down, catching his lips in a slow kiss as he thrusts back down. Liam’s moan catches in his throat and Theo smirks, digging his teeth into Liam’s lower lip as he does it again. He ruts back down against Liam and chases their release, hips snapping at a fast and brutal pace. Liam wants to feel their naked skin touching, he’s worried this won’t be enough to send him over the edge, but then Theo’s teeth are on his hickey and he cums with a shout. Theo continues to move through it, following his own release until they’re both panting for breath.

“Oh my god,” Liam mumbles as he looks at Theo. The other boy laughs and shakes his head, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. “I can’t believe I’ve already ruined your clothes,” he laments.

“They’re just clothes. They can be washed.” Theo tells him. He bumps their noses together before getting up, grabbing the tissue box that Liam keeps on his nightstand.

“I’m not a sex addict,” Liam blurts out. His cheeks heat and Theo smiles gently, nodding his head. “I’m not,” he insists.

“Never said you were. And even if you were, I wouldn’t care.” Theo says, kicking his boxers down to the floor. “You got a pair I can borrow?”

“Check the second drawer in that dresser.” Liam points and shimmies out of his boxers. He grabs a handful of tissues and starts to clean up as best as he can, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. They’ve got fifteen minutes until they’re supposed to be meeting Garrett for lunch. His phone buzzes a split second later, somewhere under the jeans on the floor. “We should go soon if we don’t want to be late,” he says.

“I think this was a pretty good reason to be late,” Theo chuckles. He tosses a pair of boxers to Liam and bends down, finding his jeans and tugging them on. He picks up Liam’s as well and sets them on the side of the bed before walking over to the sink hidden in a little alcove behind the door.

“Yeah.” Liam murmurs softly, glancing at where Theo’s mostly hidden from view. He shakes his head and dresses quickly. He trades off with Theo at the sink and as he’s drying his hands, he realizes the other boy has been gathering his trash around the room to throw away. “You really don’t have to do that,” he tells him. Theo shrugs and tosses the final soda can into a bag they have for recycled goods.

“You let me nap here. Consider it my thank you.” Theo checks his pockets to make sure he has everything and unlocks the door, pulling it open.

*

Garrett’s managed to commandeer a booth away from prying eyes and the crowd that’s starting to trickle into the cafeteria. Theo nudges Liam in the right direction when he catches sight of the blond, sliding in and making room for Liam. He’s secretly pleased when the other boy sits next to him and has to resist the urge to squeeze his thigh under the table. There will be time for that later. Well, at least he hopes there will be. It all boils down to the outcome of this conversation.

“How was class?” Liam asks, reaching for his drink.

“Exhausting. I’m pretty sure I’m going to remember nothing about Charlemagne the Great for the quiz on Friday.” Garrett makes a face. “How was the nap? I’m pretty jealous.”

“You should be,” Theo smirks. “I got to have Liam all to myself. I guess this morning wasn’t a one time thing. I got the pleasure of waking up to him trying to ride me.” He adds a purr to his voice, if only to see Liam flush and Garrett’s eyes darken at whatever mental image he’s created. He’ll file that fantasy away for later.

“I’m not a sex addict,” Liam grumbles. Garrett laughs at that, shooting Theo an inquisitive look, and he shrugs lightly. He doesn’t know where Liam got the idea that they viewed him as one, but he’s not complaining. There’s nothing wrong with liking sex.

“I think we need to talk about what happened last night,” Garrett begins. Theo nods and gestures for him to continue. “I am not complaining about the sex last night. It was probably the hottest night of my life,” he says. “And I want it to happen again.”

“Agreed,” Theo says easily. At Garrett’s surprised look, he rolls his eyes. “Do you really believe every rumor you hear about me?” He’s not dumb. He’s got a reputation for sleeping around with anyone that will give him the time of day. He’s not naive enough to believe that these two haven’t heard all about him. It’s not true, but he knows how hard it is to shake off rumors. He’s been running from them for a while.

“No.” Liam says, looking over at him. “Not anymore.” His sincerity makes Theo’s chest tighten and discomfort prickles under his skin. Garrett murmurs a similar agreement.

“I’d like to keep doing it,” Theo tells them, “but I think we should establish ground rules. Last night was hot, but it could have gone wrong at any moment. We got lucky.” Not just because they didn’t get caught. He’s fucking lucky that Liam let him cover his mouth and manhandle him around. He can’t afford to make mistakes that could traumatize someone. The very idea makes his stomach churn.

“Fair enough. I guess we should start with the obvious. Exclusive or not?” Garrett asks. Liam bites down on his lip and Theo turns to him, offering an encouraging smile. He’s definitely going to work on helping him open up more.

“I’d uh...I’d like the sex part to be exclusive. Dating I don’t really have an opinion on since I don’t get dates anyways.” Liam says. Theo’s pretty sure that’s one of the craziest things he’s ever heard. How could people not want to date the blue-eyed beauty?

“Sounds good to me. Free to go on dates, but we’re only sleeping around together. I’m clean, for the record.” Garrett adds.

“Me too,” Liam says. “Haven’t had sex since high school graduation.”

“I’ll get checked just to be sure,” Theo says, “but last checkup I was clean. That was end of last spring though.” He’s pretty sure he can count on one hand the amount of sexual partners he’s had in the last five months, but he wants to be careful.

“So we’re really doing this? Hooking up?” Garrett asks. Theo drums his fingers against the table and nods, reaching into his bookbag beside of him. He pulls out the spiral notebook he’d been flipping through that morning with Garrett and opens it to a page just before the notes. Liam leans in to take a look, his cheeks heating immediately. “What’s that?” Garrett asks, reaching to turn the notebook.

“I made a list this morning of all the places we could hook up.” Theo grins and taps the paper. “Public, not public, anywhere that just seemed like a good idea to fuck.”

“You’ve literally listed every floor of the library.” Garrett snorts softly and skims over the page. “Seriously? You...Theo, we are  _ not _ having sex in our first class.”

“Pretty sure we are,” Theo grins and winks at him. “Isn’t that right, Liam?” He throws an arm around the other boy’s shoulders, momentarily thrown when Liam sinks easily into his side. Oh yes. He’d definitely made the right choice picking Liam as his first hookup of the semester. Garrett was a happy bonus. “Hand jobs are easy if you sit in the middle and do it right. Blow jobs are harder, but they can happen with the right circumstances.”

“You’re going to be the incorrigible one, aren’t you?” Garrett rolls his eyes.

“I think that role falls to dear Liam, wouldn’t you think? He’s happily gotten off twice today.” Theo reminds with a wicked grin. A thrill runs through him as Liam’s cheeks turn pink. “What do you think, Liam? Do you want to have sex all over campus? Let Garrett and I fuck you wherever we can?” He purrs. It does the trick. Liam’s breath catches and he nods, biting down on his lip as he looks up through gorgeous long lashes and meets Theo’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“What about safe words? Kinks?” Garrett turns the notebook back around.

“We make lists tonight and exchange them tomorrow. We can even sign a contract if you want.” Shrugging, Theo tears out the page of his notebook and offers it to Liam. “For safekeeping. Feel free to add some places.”

“We can trade them on Wednesday. Should be long enough for you to get tested and get results back.” Garrett reminds, shifting his attention back to his lunch. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

*

By the time Liam makes it back to his room that afternoon, he’s practically giddy. He’s already tried unsuccessfully to wipe the smile from his face and it had ended with a heated make out session with Garrett in front of his next class. He’s got a couple of hours to kill before his next class that he shares with Theo, so he intends to spend it catching up on homework that he’d neglected in favor of studying for midterms.

He’s not surprised that Brett’s got his music turned up when he reaches their room. He knocks twice before entering, just in case Brett’s trying to cover the sound of hooking up with someone, and steps into the room. Brett’s halfway shirtless and he turns, tugging his shirt down and offering Liam a grin. “There you are. I was worried when you didn’t-“ he stops abruptly, his eyes going wide. “Holy  _ shit.  _ Who the fuck tried to eat you?” Liam slaps a hand over his hickeys and almost immediately regrets it, wincing.

“I...” Liam stops himself from telling the truth. On the one hand, he wants to share this with his roommate. Brett’s almost a friend at this point and Liam’s gotten some pretty great advice from him in the past. On the other...he’s wary. Brett knows all about Theo’s reputation, he’s the one that had spread the news to Liam in the first place. He really doesn’t want to add to those rumors. Besides, it’s not Brett’s business who he hooks up with. He’s an adult now, he can make his own decisions and take care of himself. “No one you know,” he settles.

“Is this why you didn’t come back last night?” Brett questions. His voice has an odd tone to it, something Liam hasn’t heard before. Biting his lip, he nods and pulls out his desk chair to have a seat. “Tell me you at least knew the person.” Brett continues, walking over and leaning his hip against the side of Liam’s desk.

“Seriously?” Liam arches an eyebrow and Brett raises his hands up. “I’m not a kid, Brett. Stop being so damn nosy.”

“Just trying to look out for you.” Brett says seriously. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did.” More than anything, but he’s not willing to tell Brett that. He opens his laptop, sliding his finger over the mousepad to wake it back up. “You going to the gym?” He asks. Judging by the shirt he’s put on, Liam already knows the answer.

“Yeah. Coming back to shower and then if you want, we can grab dinner after your last class. I’m hitting up Sinema tonight with some of the seniors. You want to come?”

“Not tonight. Dinner I can do,” Liam says. He taps in his password and glances up at Brett. “Enjoy the gym.” It’s a dismissal, but he doesn’t want to be rude. He just really needs to focus and get this paper done for class. If he’s late for another deadline, he’ll have to have a conference with the professor and his advisor and hear all about staying on track and balancing sports and school. It’s total bullshit since they’re not even practicing for lacrosse right now, but that’s besides the point. As Brett says his farewell, Liam nods his head and opens up a blank word document. Time to get to work. It’s a perfect distraction from the list that feels like it’s burning a hole through his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I’m brain dead,” Liam complains as he and Garrett walk out of their final class on Friday.  “Completely brain dead.” The final midterm of the week had been particularly brutal. Right now, all Liam wants to do is grab a bite to eat and then sleep for the next twelve hours. He also needs to fit in time to get laid. He hasn’t had any action since his last makeout with Garrett. Theo’s afternoons had been stolen by football practice for the next game of the season and Garrett and Liam have been studying their asses off in the meantime. Liam’s got dark shadows under his eyes to show for it. 

“Brain dead enough to watch a football game?” Garrett asks, offering his hand. Liam links their fingers and nods, letting their shoulders brush as they walk.

“Ready to watch their inevitable loss. What kind of mood do you think Theo will be in after?” Liam knows they’ve got one of the worst football teams in the league. They’d won two games last year and so far, they haven’t won any this season.

“Hopefully we can make him feel better,” Garrett answers. “Got your ID on you?” He presses the button at the crosswalk and hangs back with the rest who are patiently waiting.

“Always.” Liam confirms. There are three things the orientation staff had told him at the beginning of the year to carry: phone, room keys, and ID. It’s the only actual advice he’d received during his three days getting to explore the campus.

“Then let’s go see a football game.” The light changes and Garrett leads them with the rest of the crowd, most of whom start to veer off toward the fields when they reach the end of the block.

It doesn’t take long to make it through the gate. The game is already underway, but they’re only in the first quarter and haven’t missed anything important. Garrett leads Liam to a small space at the top of the stands and they squeeze in together, Garrett standing behind Liam with arms looked around his waist. He’s content to lean back into Garrett’s chest. As his eyes sweep over the sidelines, he finds Theo’s number. Almost on cue, Theo turns and scans the crowd. Liam throws his hand up in a wave, knowing he’s probably lost in the crowd, but it manages to do the trick. Even from here, Liam can see Theo’s tongue drag over his lips as he nods in acknowledgement. Garrett hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder and warm hands rub into his hips.

“Wonder if he’s thinking about what we’re doing up here,” Garrett murmurs. Liam’s dick twitches in interest and he tears his gaze from Theo for a moment. “I could get you off right now for everyone to see,” he whispers, tugging the lobe of his ear between his teeth. “You think Theo would like that? Would  _ you _ like that?”

“Yes,” Liam whimpers weakly. Garrett’s hand shifts from his hip, trailing along the waistline of his jeans. His fingers dip into the back of them and a firm hand slides down, gripping his cheek. Liam whines softly, wanting more, and Garrett chuckles against his throat.

“Maybe I’ll work you up through the game. Let Theo take the edge off when it’s over.” Liam shudders hard and Garrett knows exactly what he wants to do to him. It’s a risk with the two guys standing on either side of them, but it’s worth a shot. “Maybe I’ll only touch you when Theo’s on the field.”

“Tease,” Liam shoots back at him. Garrett smirks and shrugs one shoulder, leaning in and letting their lips brush. Liam’s weight fully rests back against Garrett as he kisses back slowly. There’s a whistle on the field and people shuffling around them, but Garrett’s focus is purely on Liam. The things this boy makes him want to do are exciting and new. He’s never been an exhibitionist, that first night with Theo and Liam wasn’t even supposed to happen. To be honest, part of him is convinced it was a beautiful dream. But Liam’s here with him now, his lovely round ass cupped in one of Garrett’s palms, and Garrett’s ready to play.

“Look who’s going onto the field,” Garrett purrs. He strokes his fingers slowly between Liam’s cheeks, nuzzling against his throat. He can’t hear Liam over the noise of the crowd, but he feels the vibrations against his lips. Liam grips at the hand Garrett still has on his hip and slides it over his front, applying pressure until Garrett’s palm rubs against his erection. “Naughty boy,” Garrett nips at his ear and squeezes hard. Liam’s hips shift up against his touch and he smirks, glancing out at the field. Theo’s got his attention on them, stumbling into position just as the refs start to yell at him. It makes Garrett feel powerful.

“More, I need more.” Liam whines, turning his head. He brushes his lips along Garrett’s jaw and he tightens his grip in response. Liam’s hips roll, a ragged moan spilling from his mouth, and Garrett claims his lips in a feverish kiss. It’s all tongues and teeth, a mess that’s hot and wet and everything he’s ever wanted. Liam melts back against him and Garrett feels like he’s on top of the world. He sucks Liam’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbles until Liam’s squirming and breathlessly begging him to stop.

“You want to know my favorite thing about football, Liam?” Garrett asks, gripping Liam’s jaw and directing his gaze to the players in motion. “Look at them. Look at those gorgeous asses on display in those tights. You see Theo’s thighs? Imagine how much prettier they’ll be when they’re naked and he’s using them to pin you down. I know he’d love to fuck you into the mattress, don’t you agree? He did such a beautiful job fucking you last time. Imagine it with a real bed.” He swipes his thumb over Liam’s head and has to look down when he feels the damp spot. Liam’s jeans are starting to darken and fuck, if it’s not the hottest thing in the world. Knowing he’s done that already only excites him all the more.

“Watch the game.” Garrett slips his arms around Liam’s waist and sways them together. Liam quietly grumbles under his breath, but he doesn’t press for more. Instead he looks at the field, trying to follow what’s going on. He asks Garrett every now and then to explain plays and how refs are calling fouls and he’s content to hold his partner and tell him whatever his heart desires. By the end of the second quarter, Garrett’s pretty sure Liam’s not hard anymore and he smiles against his throat. Hopefully Theo will play more in the second half so Garrett can have his fun.

It’s not until the end of the fourth quarter that Theo takes the field again. Garrett mock salutes him when he looks at the stands and shoves his hand down the front of Liam’s pants with his other hand. He grips his half-hard cock and strokes the slit hard, drawing a desperate mewl from his boy. “Come here.” Garrett sinks down into his chair and tugs Liam down onto his lap.

“Touch me.” Liam’s plea is soft against his ear and he rubs harder in response. Liam’s legs spread and he shifts back against Garrett, grinding shamelessly down against him. He’s starting to get hard and Liam’s a dripping mess, fucking up against his hand like the needy thing that he is.

“Can’t wait for Theo to fuck you,” Garrett grunts as he grips Liam by the hip to still him in place. “Maybe I’ll fuck your pretty mouth.” He shifts Liam above his cock and rolls his hips up, groaning in satisfaction as Liam writhes down against him. “Maybe we won’t let you cum until were done with you. Would you like that?” Liam’s response is lost to the crowd as the final buzzer sounds. Garrett flicks his gaze briefly to the scoreboard, not surprised at their loss. As the crowd around them starts to dissipate, he pulls his hand from Liam’s pants and lifts him up.

“I need you, please.” Begging sounds as amazing as Garrett has thought it would coming from Liam. He grips the hem of his shirt and tugs him down so Liam’s straddling him now. From what he can see on the field, the teams are heading back to the locker rooms. He hopes Theo won’t be too long, he’s not sure how long he can manage to edge Liam for. “Lick,” he commands as he lifts his hand. Liam’s tongue wraps around three of his fingers and he sucks hard, rolling his hips desperately. Garrett tugs him closer, making sure Liam’s ass is positioned just right, and he thrusts up. A groan reverberates around his fingers and Liam lets go, dragging his tongue across Garrett’s palm.

“Fuck,” Garrett rasps. His hand slides easily down Liam’s pants again and this time he gropes through his boxers, dragging the soaked material against Liam’s sensitive skin. It’s a slippery glide, one that has Liam squirming in his lap almost instantly. He drinks the moans from his lips and grabs Liam by the back of the neck, holding him steady as he relentlessly fucks his tongue in and out of his mouth.

They lose themselves to the moment, the taste of Liam all that Garrett’s able to register at the time. It’s not until the metal bench beneath him vibrates from someone’s heavy steps that he’s reminded they’re still in public. He stills his hand and Liam practically sobs in protest, grinding down with a desperate whimper. A shadow falls over them and Garrett tilts his head up, meeting Theo’s bright eyes. “Fucking hell, I’m the luckiest man alive.” Theo says in lieu of greeting. Garrett slips his hand from Liam’s boxers and urges him to stand as Theo hops down to stand beside him. He lifts Liam by the waist and bounces him up, encouraging his legs to wrap around his waist while he seals their lips in a kiss. Garrett smirks as he hears Liam’s muffled cry and watches the way his body trembles, trying to commit it to memory. Theo pulls back in surprise with wide eyes and looks down. “Well, someone’s been a busy boy.” He murmurs as Liam shudders and sags down onto his shoulder.

“Thought I’d get him to the edge for you.” Garrett smirks and gets to his feet, sandwiching Liam between them as he steals a quick kiss. “I saw you got distracted out there. What happened?” He asks innocently.

“You,” Theo chuckles as he cups both hands beneath Liam’s ass, brushing them directly over Garrett’s bulge. “I knew you two had to be up to something.”

“I only touched him when you were on the field,” Garrett answers. “Told him all the things I wanted to do to him. You looked great out there, by the way.”

“Like you’d know,” Theo snorts. “You were sitting the entire time I was in the last quarter. If I hadn’t glimpsed you through the crowd, I’d have thought you bailed to go fuck in the bathroom or something.”

“Garrett wants you to fuck me,” Liam murmurs. Garrett’s just a little proud at how exhausted he sounds. He rubs a soothing hand up Liam’s back and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “You didn’t shower,” Liam adds.

“I booked it as soon as coach let us go. I wanted to get to the two of you and join the fun.” Theo’s lips touch Liam’s forehead and he grins at Garrett. “What do you say we take him back to my place and clean him up?”

“I like the sound of that.” He heads for the stairs and leads the way, glancing back as they reach the bottom. Liam’s wrapped around Theo like a sleepy koala and Theo’s got one arm around his back now to support him. He falls into step beside Garrett and his free hand slips into his back pocket, groping him. “Pervert,” he snorts softly.

“You know it.” Theo winks and leans over, kissing him quickly. Garrett shifts his arm around Theo’s waist as best as he can with Liam between them and, somehow, it feels perfect.

*

By the time they’ve reached Theo’s truck, Liam’s soundly sleeping. Garrett has no idea how he’s comfortable with the mess in his pants, but Liam doesn’t stir. Theo settles him down across the back seats of his truck while Garrett gets in the passenger seat and soon enough, they’re on the road. “Sorry you guys lost tonight,” Garrett says as Theo drums his fingers along the steering wheel.

“Don’t be. Coach was thrilled we lost by two touchdowns and not the usual six. He called it progress.” Garrett is pretty sure Theo’s the strangest athlete he’s ever met. He doesn’t even seem phased by the loss. From Garrett’s experience, game loss is usually accompanied by frustration and drinking away his bitterness at the end of the night.

“For your team, that’s probably the truth.” Garrett tells him. Laughing, Theo flips him off and turns onto his street. “I told Liam you were going to fuck him while I fucked his mouth.” He says casually. Theo’s fingers stilled on the wheel and he flicked his gaze over, nodding for Garrett to continue. “That we wouldn’t let him cum until we were ready. I thought it’d be hot.”

“It would be. Plus I’d have the great view of your ass on display.” Theo smirks. “The things I want to do to that ass...”

“Maybe you should put your mouth to better use. Talk is cheap,” Garrett quips lightly. Theo lets out a quiet groan and pulls into his driveway, flexing his hold on the wheel.

“I can do that. I’m pretty good with my tongue. Just ask Liam.” Cutting the engine, he tosses his keys over and hops out before Garrett can respond. “Get the door for me, yeah? I’ve got koala boy.”

“That nickname is staying,” Garrett says as he climbs out. He uses his phone’s flashlight to figure out the right key, getting the door open just as Theo joins him. He clicks the lock on the truck and follows Theo inside, lighting the way with his phone back to the bedroom. Liam gets deposited on the bed and Garrett turns on the corner lamp while Theo works on undressing their sleeping boy. “Washcloth?” He asks, stepping into the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah. Fresh ones under the sink, I just did laundry.” Theo tells him. Garrett runs it under warm water and goes back to clean Liam up, gently stroking his skin while he sleeps. “I’m going to grab a shower before he wakes up. Wanna join?” Theo’s breath ghosts over his ear and Garrett shudders, nodding. He finishes cleaning Liam up as best as he can while Theo starts up the shower, quietly singing in the other room.

“You’ve got a nice voice,” he murmurs as he enters the bathroom. He drops the washcloth into the hamper, reaching for the hem of his shirt. Theo’s hands cover his own, stopping him in his tracks.

“Can I kiss you?” He lifts his gaze to Theo’s deep green eyes and something warms inside. There’s nothing but sincerity there, an honest question about what Theo’s allowed to have. Garrett wants to give him the world.

“I’d like nothing else.”

Theo’s fingers close around his waist and he leans in, dragging his tongue across his lips before they touch Garrett’s. His eyes flutter shut at the contact and he places his hands on Theo’s chest, swaying into him as their lips move in harmony.

Garrett’s the one to break the kiss, Theo’s jersey loosely clenched in his fingers. Before he can catch his breath, Theo’s lifting him onto the countertop and knocking everything into the sink. Garrett wraps his arms around Theo’s upper shoulders and leans down, catching his lips again in a slow kiss. Theo’s hands rub up and down his thighs, starting a slow burning fire that will spread in a matter of time. Theo tastes like Gatorade and just a hint of peppermint. He’s an addiction all of his own and he can’t get enough.

Theo’s hand glides up his arm next, cupping around the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss. Garrett easily returns the motion, his free hand coming back to anchor on Theo’s hip. They’re a perfect mirror of each other, soft and slow and something that feels utterly perfect. It isn’t until the mirror starts to fog up and Garrett’s skin starts to feel damp that they finally break apart, breathing hard against each other’s lips. “Come on,” Theo mumbles against his lips with a quick peck at the corner. “I don’t want to lose all my hot water.”

“It would be a real tragedy,” Garrett agrees. Theo helps him down from the counter and steps back, stripping down and pulling back the shower curtain. Garrett glances back at the bedroom to find Liam still slumbering away, not stirring by what they’re up to. He bites back a smile, undressing and quickly joining Theo. “So it’s just you here?” He asks, reaching for the shampoo to squeeze into his hand. Theo bats him away and crowds him back against the wall, grinding their hips together in a way that makes him breathless. He groans as Theo slips a hand between them, gripping both of their cocks and squeezing them together. “Fuck!”

“I’ve wanted to touch you all day,” Theo murmurs against his cheek. Garrett groans at the thought and hides his face against Theo’s throat, shuddering as the other strokes them slowly. “Then when I saw you and Liam in the stands? I was so fucking jealous,” he murmurs. “I wanted to be there with you, watching you tease him and take him apart.”

“Don’t worry,” Garrett gasps against his throat, “I’ll give you a repeat performance.” Theo’s grips falters for a moment and he flips them around, sliding a little from the water but managing not to fall. He grips Theo in hand and rubs his thumb down into his slit the same as he had Liam while he busies his teeth against his throat. Theo arches for him, exposing himself perfectly so Garrett doesn’t have to work quite as hard. He licks the salt from his skin, sucking hard as he speeds his hand up and down the thick shaft. “This what you wanted?” He growls, tugging Theo’s ear between his teeth.

“Fuck,” Theo plants his hands against the shower wall and a shudder ripples through him. “Garrett-“

“I had my hand down Liam’s pants in the beginning,” he cuts Theo off. “Groping that gorgeous, tight little ass of his. I kissed him some, waiting for you to take the field. Then I touched him through his jeans. He was so hard already. Fuck, Theo. I told him about everything I wanted us to do to him. He was dripping for it, he soaked through his jeans. Then you were tackled and play time was over. I let him calm back down,” he slows his hand and smirks when Theo whines.

“Garrett, keep going.” Theo rubs his ass back against him and he thrusts up between his cheeks, groaning quietly. “Tell me what you did next.” He urges softly.

“We sat down and I had him in my lap. He was grinding down on me just like you’re doing. I stroked him through his boxers and fuck, the mess he was making. I thought I was going to cum just from that. Then the game ended and I spun him around in my lap. I needed to see him while he fucked into my hand. He’s so fucking responsive.” Garrett sweeps his thumb across the slit again, smirking as Theo bucks up into his fist. “I wish you’d been there. I’d have loved to fuck you while he watched.” He brushes his lips tenderly across the back of Theo’s neck and thrusts up again. “You’ve got such a gorgeous cock, Theo. I want it inside of me. Guess we’ve got all the time in the world for that.”

“Hell yeah,” Theo agrees. Garrett straightens up and shifts back, letting Theo turn back to face him. “Shit, I didn’t take you for the dominant type. It’s fucking hot.” He steps forward and presses them chest to chest, gripping both their cocks in his hand again. Garrett covers with his hand and together they jerk each other off, trading soft kisses and heated touches as they chase their climax.

Theo’s name is a broken moan on Garrett’s tongue that the other man drinks from his lips, his own release following immediately after. He milks them both until Garrett has to knock his hand away, stepping back into the cool spray of water to catch his breath. Theo chases him under the spray and shivers, reaching for the shampoo as Garrett grabs the bottle of soap. “So much for the hot water.” Garrett says, shuddering as the spray turns even chillier. Theo grits his teeth and plasters on a pained smile, nodding his head as he scrambles to clean up. The water would usually be a blessing on heated skin, but not now that they’re both so sensitive.

“You hungry?” Theo asks as he rubs the towel against his head, glancing back at Garrett. “I wanted to pick up tacos after the game, but I got sidetracked.”

“Oops.” Garrett’s not the least bit sorry. “I’m pretty hungry. You want to order us in a pizza? My treat.” He picks up his boxers from the floor and slips into them, stepping out into the bedroom.

“Sounds good. Half pepperoni and half supreme? I’ll pay for cheese bread and sodas.” Garrett nods his head, forgetting Theo can’t see him as he sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and slowly drags his fingers up Liam’s spine, watching his nose scrunch lightly in response. He’s gorgeous when he sleeps. Garrett’s almost positive he’s never seen someone more beautiful. “Garrett?” Theo asks. He turns his head and nods to the naked man, letting his eyes roam him briefly before they stray back to Liam. “Should we wake him?”

“Let him have his rest. We’ve got all weekend to play with him.” Garrett cards his fingers through Liam’s hair before getting up. “The pizza sounds great. I’ll put in the order and it should be here ASAP.”

“Cool. We can load up a movie in the living room and hang in there while we wait. I should probably do some of my English homework I’ve been neglecting.” Theo admits, a low chuckle escaping him. He grabs his laptop from the desk and walks out, Garrett following with his phone in hand.

Twenty minutes later, Garrett has Theo’s feet in his lap and he’s rubbing his ankles while something sci-fi plays on tv. He doesn’t have the energy to follow the plot, so he focuses on watching Theo work instead. His book is propped open against his chest as he taps away on his laptop, brows furrowed in concentration. Garrett wants to reach over and smooth it down, but he just digs his fingers a little harder into Theo’s ankles. “How’s it going?” He asks. Theo hums softly in response, acknowledging him but not giving an answer. He rolls his eyes and presses harder with his index finger. “Hey.”

“What?” Theo snaps his head up, blinking slowly at him. “Did you say something?”

“Must be pretty interesting if you’re that zoned out.” Garrett chuckles and shakes his head. “I just asked how it was going.”

“Sorry. I’m about to call it quits. This was due at midnight and if I didn’t do it now, I wouldn’t have done it at all. Five minutes and I’m all yours.” Theo tells him.

“Take your time on your homework. I’m not going anywhere.” Garrett replies. He can see the startled smile take over Theo’s face without his permission and he chuckles softly.

Seven minutes later, Theo shuts down his laptop and sets it on the floor. He tosses his book down on top of it with a groan, slouching down into the couch. It’s a gorgeous black leather that’s even more comfortable than it looks. If there wasn’t an equally amazing bed waiting, Garrett would be tempted to sleep on it. He checks his phone to glance at the delivery status of their pizza, rolling his eyes. It’s been en route for the past fifteen minutes and he knows the pizza place isn’t that far down the road. “Should get here any minute,” he mutters.

“What should?” They both turn as Liam speaks, finding him standing in the doorway to the bedroom hall. He’s gloriously naked and the lights behind him cast a beautiful glow over his skin, half hiding him in shadows. He shuffles into the living room, rubbing at his eyes as he comes around the couch. Theo reaches up and pulls him down onto his lap, dropping a kiss to his forehead as Liam lays down along his body.

“We ordered pizza and drinks. Thought you might be hungry if you woke up.” Garrett replies, taking one of his hands from Theo’s ankle and wrapping it around Liam’s instead.

“Starving. I’m so sorry I fell asleep, I didn’t mean to.” Liam murmurs, burying his face against Theo’s shoulder. The other boy runs a hand down his back, a half smile appearing as he glances over at Garrett.

“Don’t worry, koala bear. We entertained ourselves.”

“I’m not a koala,” Liam mumbles. Garett doesn’t even have to see it to know he’s blushing.

“You’re an adorable koala who happens to be a sex addict. No shame.” Theo teases, smirking. Liam huffs in protest and moves his hand. Theo’s strangled gasp follows and Garrett chuckles as Liam lets out a pleased hum. “That was my nipple, jackass.” He flips Garrett off.

“I’m not the one who pinched it.” Garrett replies. “Liam, don’t worry about sleeping. Theo decided to do homework instead of paying me attention.”

“You said I could!” Theo digs his heel lightly in against Garrett’s crotch, flipping him off again. “I paid you plenty of attention in the shower.”

“You guys showered without me?”

“You were asleep. Speaking of, is everything okay? You’ve been pretty tired the past couple of days.” Garrett had meant to bring it up after class, but thoughts of Theo and the game had taken over.

“I...yeah, I’m okay.” Liam’s voice wavers slightly. He and Theo share a concerned look and just as he starts to ask, someone knocks at the door.

“I’ve got it.” Garrett eases himself out from under their legs, pulling out his wallet as he reaches the door. He pulls out what’s needed and quietly thanks the delivery girl, taking the boxes as she pockets the money. “Want this in the kitchen?” He asks, turning and kicking the door shut.

“Yeah. Be there in a second.” Theo answers. He sets the boxes on the table and checks the cabinets for plates, finding them after his fifth attempt. As he grabs cups, Theo shuffles into the kitchen behind him and takes a seat. Garrett’s not surprised that Liam is straddling him, still looking tired as he nuzzles against Theo’s neck.

“You sure you’re okay?” Garrett asks as he takes the other chair. Liam shifts around in Theo’s lap until he’s leaning sideways into his chest, nodding.

“I am. I’ve just...I have this bad test anxiety and I don’t really sleep well during exam weeks. I don’t even know why, it’s stupid.” He straightens up to open a pizza box, chewing on his lip.

“That’s not stupid. My freshman year, I didn’t sleep for almost the entire two weeks of exams at the end of the semester. I was averaging maybe six hours every three days if I was lucky. I tried everything to sleep. I took pills, my friends tried to get me to take shots of whiskey, I ran a few miles every night, and nothing helped.” Garrett says, grabbing a slice of pizza. It burns his fingers and he hissed, dropping it halfway onto his plate and sticking his thumb and index finger in his mouth.

“So, what did you do to make it better?” Liam asks. 

“Nothing. To be honest, I don’t do much better these days.” He admits. “I can get four hours of sleep a night if I’m lucky, but it’s better than I was doing. Talking about it helped. And seeing that I passed my tests and did better than expected always helped ease some of that anxiety for future tests. It’s a constant process.”

“Then I guess I’ll be fucking you both so you can sleep better those nights.” Theo smirks, but Garrett can hear an undertone to his words that’s unfamiliar to him.

“Best plan you’ve had yet.” Liam kisses him on the nose and pulls back, grinning at both of them. “I think this will be my best semester yet.” With Liam sitting naked on Theo’s lap, Garrett’s inclined to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam wakes early, warm and content and feeling more rested than he has in days.

He’s surrounded by heat and the scent of Theo’s shampoo and body wash. If it weren’t for the problem that’s currently trapped against his thigh, he might have fallen back asleep. But he’s hard, almost painfully so, and he doesn’t really want to sleep. With some effort he manages to open his eyes, drinking in the sight before him. Theo’s pressed up against his front, arm slung over his hip and one leg resting between Liam’s. His head is tipped back against the pillow, exposing the gorgeous curve of his throat that Liam wants to see covered in red and purple. Garrett’s a steady wall against his back, his face buried against the back of Liam’s neck. For the first time all week, Liam feels perfect. Because this? This is everything he’s ever dreamed of and then some.

He could crawl out of bed and get off by himself. It’s a tempting idea, but it’s not really what he wants. Garrett and Theo has their fun without him in the shower. Now he wants to participate. Smiling to himself, he takes a hold of Theo’s hand that’s just brushing the top of the curve of his ass. He shifts it carefully along his front, pulling his boxers open so he can push Theo’s hand down them. The other boy shifts, pressing his face further into his pillow, but otherwise doesn’t stir. Liam shallowly thrusts up against his palm and suppresses a smile as he curls Theo’s fingers around himself.

With Garrett already pressed against his back, all it takes is a little wiggling to get the other boy hard and pressed between Liam’s cheeks. He bites the inside of his cheek to stifle a moan and rotates his hips, grinding back against Garrett before fucking up into Theo’s fist.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers softly. He thrusts his hips forward again, bringing his fist up against his mouth to try and stifle his moan. A strong arm wraps around him from behind and Garrett’s hips snap forward, forcing him harder into Theo’s tightening grip. “Fuck!”

“Naughty boy,” Garrett purrs in his ear. His tongue flicks out, tracing the outer shell, before sharp teeth dig into his flesh and cause him to let out a ragged moan. “Taking advantage of us in our sleep. What are we going to do with you?”

“I need to get off,” Liam whines softly. Garrett chuckles in his ear and moves his lips, trailing open mouthed kisses down his throat.

“Too bad I’m the one in charge of that.” Theo husks sleepily, lifting his head to squint at Liam.

“Theo, please.” Liam begs. He tries to thrust forward, but Theo lets go of him and leaves him yearning for more. “Theo-“

“Hush.” The command is soft but firm and Liam clicks his mouth shut.

“Must be pretty desperate,” Garrett hums softly.

“He’s greedy.” Theo shifts closer and presses a sleepy kiss to Liam’s forehead. “You want it pretty bad, don’t you?”

“Please,” Liam whispers. Theo pulls his hand free of Liam’s boxers and lifts it up, offering his fingers over Liam’s shoulder. He turns his head to watch Garrett suck Theo’s sticky fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them with a quiet groan. He wants to move, wants to put himself back into the action, but Theo’s dark eyes pin him in place.

“Strip.” The word sends a ripple down Liam’s spine and he nods, waiting for Garrett to release him before he shimmies out of his boxers. His cock slaps wetly against his stomach and leaves a sticky trail behind. 

“Beautiful,” Garrett murmurs huskily. He presses a wet kiss to the sensitive skin behind Liam’s ear and a whimper escapes, Liam’s entire body quivering in ecstasy. “God, you’re so fucking responsive.”

“My name is Liam,” comes the cheeky response. Garrett buries a laugh against the back of his neck, fingers skimming up Liam’s rib cage.

“I’m pretty sure it’s koala boy,” Theo says as he wraps his fingers back around Liam and lazily pumps his cock. “Maybe I should have called you rabbit boy instead. Always so ready to fuck,” he smirks over at Garrett. Liam lets out a whine, rolling his hips against Theo’s hand. “Patience,” Theo growls out as he stills his hand. He releases Liam, ignoring his disappointed whimper as he exchanges a look with Garrett. “I think Liam here needs to learn a thing or two about patience. Good things come to boys who wait.”

“Theo, no. Please. I’ll be good, please just touch me. I  _ need _ to get off.” Liam pleads. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Theo settles a hand against Liam’s chest and applies pressure until there’s space between them. “Theo-“

“There’s a chair at my desk,” Theo says. “I want you to go sit in it like a good boy.”

“But-“

“Liam, go.” Garrett says quietly, kissing the back of his neck. His head tilts back automatically and Theo takes the opportunity, diving in for a brutal assault against Liam’s throat. He cries out, heels digging into the mattress as Theo’s teeth sink in. “Fuck,” Garrett gasps as Liam writhes back against him.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, please. Please, I’ll do whatever you want.” Liam begs, grinding back against him. His head feels foggy, the haze of lust clouding over every spare thought and leaving nothing untouched. All he wants is someone to wrap their fingers around his cock, stroking him hard and fast.

“Chair. First.” Theo punctuates each word with a vicious bite to his throat, the area a dark red that’s blossoming over his skin. Whining, Liam grinds back against Garrett one last time before he is able to drag himself away. He crawls from the bed, yelping as Theo smacks him lightly on the ass. Cheeks flush with color, Liam’s teeth dig into his lower lip as he gets up from the bed. He drags the chair closer to the foot of the mattress and sinks down on it, squirming. Theo’s eyes darken in approval and Liam feels absolutely giddy, his breath catching. If he can make Theo look like that, it’s worth a little mild discomfort.

“And what are we going to do with him?” Garrett asks, rolling onto his back. Theo tosses him a smirk and closes the gap between them, tangling their legs together.

“I thought you and I could have some fun.” He murmurs. “Let Liam squirm for a bit,” he adds so softly only the two of them can hear it. Liam releases a frustrated whine, pouting at them.

“Good plan.” Garrett tangles his fingers in Theo’s hair and pulls him in, kissing him soft and slow. Liam shifts to the edge of the chair to watch, his palms sliding up and down his thighs. Theo’s lips mould to Garrett’s with ease, his tongue coaxing his mouth open. Garrett sighs happily into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as Theo deepens the kiss. He could get used to this. There’s no rush, no impatience, just Theo kissing him like they have all the time in the world.

A warm hand slides down Garrett’s back, pressing him closer as it reaches the dip in his lower back, and he groans softly. Theo drinks the noise from his lips, practically purring in contentment. He breaks the kiss to catch his breath, pupils blown wide as he looks at Garrett. “Fuck,” he whispers as he delivers a chaste kiss. He catches Garrett’s lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it, dragging it slowly through them. Garrett hisses, equal parts pain and pleasure striking his system, and he’s breathless as Theo finally lets go. His gaze drifts over to Liam, the other watching them attentively. He’s squirming slightly in his chair, biting down so hard on his lip that the skin around his mouth is pale, and he’s leaking steadily from the tip of his cock.

“You like that?” Garrett asks, preening a little. They aren’t even touching Liam and he looks just as wrecked as before, breathless and giddy and turned on beyond belief. The other flushes and eagerly nods his head, releasing his lip to answer.

“You two are so fucking hot together,” he says faintly. Theo chuckles and glances back at Liam, pressing his fingers hard into Garrett’s hip.

“What do you want me to do to Garrett, Liam?” Theo asks, a mischievous glint in his gaze as he turns back to Garrett. “What can I do to Garrett that you wish I was doing to you?”

“Oh, you goddamn tease,” Garrett hisses softly. Theo’s smirk stretches, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. But he doesn’t say anything else, head turning away so he can hear Liam’s answer.

“Hickeys on his chest,” Liam responds quickly. Garrett watches his hips shift forward, mesmerized by the pre-cum that’s sliding down his cock. His cheeks flush, the lovely red spreading down his neck as he tugs his lip between his teeth.

“What is it?” Theo asks, his brow creasing slightly. “Speak up, sweetheart.”

“I want to watch you suck him off. I want you to tease his slit until he’s a sobbing mess and begging you to let him fuck your mouth.” The words tumble out in a rush and Garett’s breath catches. Theo’s eyes gleam as he shifts back to watching him, licking his lips.

“I think Garrett loves that idea.”

“Oh, fuck.” 

The words had barely fallen from Garrett’s lips before Theo rolled, pinning him against the mattress and consuming him in a scorching kiss. His hands dragged scalding paths over Garrett’s body, nails pressing in and leaving marks against his sides. He let out a helpless mewl into Theo’s eager mouth, shushed by the tongue stroking against his own. His hips rolled up, his growing erection aching for friction, but Theo rolled away just as quickly with a low chuckle. “You think it’ll be that easy to get what you want?” He asks, smirking.

“I think if you don’t touch me, I’m going to touch Liam. He’s ready for me to fuck him into oblivion.” Garrett responds, raising a brow in challenge. Eyes hardening a fraction, Theo shifts to hover over him and his gaze travels along Garrett’s arms. “No no,” Garrett gasps out as he attempts to throw his arms around Theo. The other boy is faster, grabbing his wrists and pinning them fast and hard above his head. He shifts his weight so that he’s straddling Garrett’s knees, legs locked around him. “You fucker.”

“I don’t play games, Garrett.” Theo chuckles and leans down, bringing their faces closer. “But when others want to play, I make sure I can win.” His lips ghost over Garrett’s and behind them, Liam groans. It’s stunning seeing Garrett helpless, Theo towering over him and pinning him down so easily. He’s raw strength and he knows it, knows that he’s got the advantage over the other two. Liam aches to have his arms pinned behind his back, being shoved face first against the wall as he’s fucked hard and deep.

“Theo, Theo, mark him up.” He whines, rocking down against the chair and lifting his hips immediately. It’s torture not being able to touch himself, his knuckles white as he grips the sides of the chair and clings for dear life.

“You want that, Garrett?” Theo tilts his head, flicking his gaze briefly over his shoulder to smile at Liam. “You want my mouth on you?” He frees one hand, dragging it down Garrett’s arm.

“Wreck me,” Garrett says with a defiant lift of his chin. Theo chuckles, sending shivers down his spine.

“That I can do.”

Lowering his face, Theo’s lips brush over Garrett’s jaw. He rubs his light stubble over Garrett’s smooth skin, smirking before pressing a kiss to his throat. “You smell amazing right now.”

“I smell like you.” Garrett gasps, baring his throat to the side. Liam lets out a high whine and Theo turns, licking his lips.

“Bring your chair around the side of the bed, Liam. I want you to see me ruin him.” He instructs.

“Yes, sir.” The words slip from Liam’s lips as he releases the chair, scrambling to turn and shove it around the corner of the bed. He nearly trips over himself in his haste, the scarlet in his cheeks running all the way down his throat and disappearing in the forest of chest hair. He situates himself back on the edge, tugging his lip between his teeth as he adjusts to watch the pair before him.

Theo buries his nose against Garrett’s throat and inhales, a shiver running down his spine as he feels the other’s pulse jump. “Fuck, you want it, don’t you?” He whispers, nipping at his skin. He worries it between his teeth and releases slowly, pulling back to admire the blossoming red mark. Laving his tongue over it, he rewards the spot with a second kiss before moving down his throat, leaving no space untouched by his mouth.

“Theo. Let go of my wrist. I want to touch you,” Garrett’s frustration bleeds through and he smirks, sinking his teeth down hard against his collarbone. The other boy lets out a choked cry, writhing beneath Theo, and curses his name.

“What, you didn’t enjoy that?” Theo asks, tongue gliding over his skin. He sinks his teeth down a second time and then again, striking above and below Garrett’s collarbone and enjoying his moans and pleas for more. Theo hasn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

“Theo,” Garrett rasps as Theo’s mouth closes over his nipple. His tongue gently strokes over the hardening nub, bringing it fully to life. His teeth close around it and tug gently, tongue flicking mercilessly against it as Garrett writhes. “Fucking hell, you know what you’re doing.” He chokes, pressing his fingers into the palm of his hand until his skin turns pale.

“I aim to please,” Theo lifts his head and winks. He quickly moves to Garrett’s neglected nipple and offers the same treatment, bringing his free hand down to scratch and flick Garrett’s other nipple. When his mouth comes off, he bites directly above his nipple and Garrett arches with a scream. His toes curl as he bucks up, fighting to gain some friction against his straining cock. Theo repeats the gesture around his other nipple, nipping hard around it until Garrett is breathless from his pleas.

“Theo,” the name is ragged as it tumbles from his lips. Theo digs his teeth into the skin between his ribs, sliding his tongue over it before he lifts his head.

“I know, I’m going to take care of you.” Theo promises, pressing a soft kiss to his hip just above the waistline of his boxers.

“You’d better.” Garrett groans, lifting his hips up. Theo smirks and helps shimmy his boxers down below his knees, brushing his knuckles up and down his sides.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” He asks. Garrett flushes, squirming slightly under his intense gaze. “Hey, no. It’s true.” He murmurs. “Both of you. You’re fucking gorgeous,” he whispers as he looks over at Liam.

“Put your mouth on him,” Liam insists as his cheeks darken. “Theo, please.”

“So impatient.” Chuckling, Theo bends down and sucks on Garrett’s hip, drawing a breathy moan from the other. “I was trying to have a moment.”

“You can have a moment when you’re done sucking my dick,” Garrett growls. Smirking, Theo trails his lips lower and brushes them over Garrett’s flushed cock. It twitches in response and his lips part, wrapping around the head. 

“Tell me what he’s doing to you,” Liam breathes. Garrett turns his head, licking his lips as he regards Liam. He’s still leaking from his tip, hips moving in tiny rotations as he bounces in the chair. 

“He’s using his tongue.” Garrett shudders, twisting his wrists so he can clutch at the bedsheets. “Fuck, it feels so good.”

“I bet.” Liam murmurs, wetting his lips. He watches Theo sink lower on Garrett, taking him all the way to the base. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“No,” Garrett weakly shakes his head. “The way you cum is the hottest thing. How?” He turns, dragging his scorching gaze over Liam. It lingers on his cock and he licks his lips, beckoning him closer with a simple tilt of his head. Liam eyes Theo for a moment, but his head is turned the other way and he’s working Garrett into a puddle.

Liam quietly lifts himself from the chair on shaky legs, slinking closer to the bed. Garrett strains his neck and Liam cants his hips, just enough so Garrett’s mouth can close around his dribbling head. He brings a fist to his mouth, biting down so hard his skin turns white as Garrett suckles him. He’s close. He knows he is. And from the way Garrett’s moaning around him, he’s just as on edge. Garrett’s throat flutters around him and-

“Naughty,” Theo chides. Firm hands press against Liam’s chest, moving him just out of reach. He whines from the loss of the heat of Garrett’s mouth, batting his lashes at Theo as tears cling to them. “Fuck, look at you.” Theo’s thumb comes up, brushing the corner of his lips. “Have we been neglecting you, baby boy?” He whispers. Liam doesn’t answer, his gaze drifting as Garrett sits up behind Theo. “Back to the chair, Liam.”

“But…” he trails off, biting down on his lip. Theo’s fingers curl under his chin, tilting his head up. 

“Liam,” he says softly. “Sit in the chair. I promised to take care of you, didn’t I?” 

“Yes, sir.” He whispers. Theo’s fingers travel to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that makes him feel weak. He melts into the other boy, shuddering all over when Theo breaks their connection. 

“Chair,” he prompts. Liam shuffles back obediently, sitting on the edge of the chair. He digs his toes into the floor, eyes darting between the two men now kneeling on the side of the bed. “Garrett, why don’t you finish what you started?” Theo asks. “Since you were so keen on finishing Liam off?”

“And what will you be doing?” Garrett asks, getting up and dropping to his knees in front of Liam.

“Whatever I want.” Theo’s eyes glint as he moves to stand behind the chair, gliding a hand across Liam’s collarbone.

Garrett slides his hands along Liam’s thighs, parting his legs to either side of the chair. He blows teasingly across the head of his cock, smirking as Liam lets out a desperate whimper. He doesn’t take long to tease him, wrapping his lips back around the bubbling tip and sucking hard. Liam bucks up instantly, slamming against the back of Garrett’s throat. He pulls off instantly, coughing and swearing as he glares up at Liam. “Sorry,” he says meekly, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Garrett’s hands shifts to his hips, anchoring him down against the chair as he takes a breath and tries again.

“So eager,” Theo’s lips brush over his ear.

“You’ve had me on edge all morning,” Liam whines. Theo’s fingers trail lower, blunt nails scratching over his nipple.

“I know. I wanted to reach you a lesson about getting what you want. You just need to ask nicely, baby boy.” Theo’s lips move down, settling over his pulse.

“I want you to choke me.” Liam whispers, his eyes fluttering as he drops his head to the side. Theo goes still, removing his lips and shifting away from the chair. Garrett pulls off of him as well and Liam straightens up, flushing a gorgeous shade of red all over. “Is that a problem?”

“You trust me that much?” Theo asks, a touch of wondering his voice. 

“To not hurt me? Of course.” Liam says with ease. And it’s true. He trusts them as much as he trusts his roommate and his best friend. “My hands are free. If it’s too much, I’ll grab your wrist.”

“No.” Theo shakes his head and steps away. He approaches his nightstand and opens it, retrieving a small flashlight. “You need me to let go, you drop this.” He encloses it in Liam’s fingers, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Grabbing my wrist could take too long. I can’t forgive myself if I hurt you.” He murmurs, cupping the side of his face. 

“You won’t.” Liam whispers, stretching and kissing Theo’s throat. “I’ll drop it. But I want you to choke me, Theo. While Garrett sucks me off. Please?” He sucks his lower lip between his teeth and nibbles, peering up through his lashes. Theo’s breath is stolen instantly. It should be a sin to look so fucking beautiful. Liam could have anyone on their knees with eyes like that. 

“Fine.” Theo bends his head and kisses the corner of his mouth. “But Garrett isn’t going to finish you off, gorgeous. You still need to be punished.” A shiver courses through Liam and he nods, leaning back into the chair and clutching the flashlight at his side. Garrett’s mouth is on him a moment later and Theo’s fingers slide along his chest, moving in to right where he wants them. They flex and squeeze, testing the waters, and Liam rolls his eyes up at Theo.

“Harder. I’m not a breakable doll.” He says. Theo’s eyes darken and he squeezes, stealing the breath from Liam. His thumb settles against his wild pulse as Liam struggles to breathe, caught between fear and exhilaration. It’s just enough to close him in to the edge. Garrett’s mouth around him is simply divine, his tongue stroking against his vein and coaxing pre-cum from the tip, milking him for all he’s got. Idly, Liam’s thoughts flash to one of his favorite porn videos and he itches to recreate it with Theo and Garrett. They’ll have time for that discussion later. 

As the lack of oxygen starts to get to him, Theo’s hold loosens and he sucks in a ragged breath. “Fuck,” he hears the other man whisper. Theo’s free hand scratches over his chest, raising pink lines on his skin. The pads of his fingers relentlessly tease his nipples and he loses his air supply again, floating as Theo and Garrett take him apart piece by piece. It’s not enough. Garrett’s mouth is perfect, but Liam needs more. His whole body feels like a wire, electric and buzzing with need. He wants. He wants Theo to shove him down against the bed and take what he wants. Wants Garrett mercilessly fucking him open with his tongue while he’s completely restrained. He has too much power and he wants to lose it all. 

“Theo,” he rasps as the fingers loosen around his throat. “I’m too close,” he whimpers. Garrett pulls off after a moment, Theo’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“So good for reminding us,” Theo kisses the top of his head. “I’m proud of you. Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, sir.” Liam whispers. “Please.”

“I think you look beautiful right now, begging for me. And I saw how you looked when I had Garrett pinned to the bed. Do you want that?” Theo’s tongue traces over his lips. “Do you want to be restrained?”

“Please,” Liam rasps. 

“I don’t have any ropes. I can use my belt and tie your hands to the headboard. Is that okay?” 

“If he’s not okay with it, I sure as hell am.” Garrett says, receiving a hair tug from Theo. 

“I’m so good with that.” Liam says, grinning breathlessly up at Theo. “You’ll ruin me?” He asks. 

“Baby boy, when I’m through with you? You won’t be able to speak.” Theo promises. Releasing Garrett and Liam, he steps away and walks over to his closet. Liam scrambles onto the bed and lays on his back, watching as Theo rummages through his clothes. He lifts a sturdy black belt and turns, tossing it to the bedside. “Tie him up,” he instructs. 

“You think this would leave pretty red welts on Liam’s ass?” Garrett asks, picking it up and admiring the leather. 

“Probably. I like the idea of our handprints on him better,” Theo comments casually. “We should look at toys later and buy some.”

“Oh fuck,” Liam whispers. He lifts his wrists up for Garrett, wrapping his fingers around the headboard. “Toys?”

“Vibes, dildos, a nice little plug or two. Some rope…” Theo chuckles, slinking back to the bed. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

“No gags,” Liam says as Garrett tests the belt binding his hands. “I’m terrified of them.”

“What’s wrong with gags?” Theo asks, kneeling on the side of the bed.

“I’m terrified I’ll suffocate from them. I don’t mind your hand over my mouth or around my throat, I just hate gags.” Liam says, licking his lips as he eyes Theo. “Can I suck you off?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Theo smirks and leans over, grabbing the flashlight and handing it back to Liam. “Keep your legs spread for Garrett. But you aren’t allowed to cum,” he says firmly, hooking his fingers beneath Liam’s chin. “Not until I tell you so.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I don’t think you know what the word does to me.” Theo growls, leaning in and snatching a bruising kiss from his lips. He swallows down Liam’s moans and shifts up his body, breaking the kiss to position himself. His hands flatten against the wall above Liam as he lifts himself up. The head of his cock drags over Liam’s lips, teasing him as his mouth parts eagerly only for Theo to pull away.

“Can I touch myself?” Garrett asks, stealing their attention.

“Sure. You can get off whenever you want.” Theo smirks back at him. Liam whines in response, shifting his legs apart and straining to look at Garrett.

“Thank fuck,” Garrett breathes out. He settles himself at the foot of the bed, out of view, and Liam gasps as lips close around his cock.

“The second you drop the flashlight, this is over.” Theo says, stroking Liam’s jaw. “I’m serious. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I’ll let you know if it’s too much. Now fuck my mouth until I can’t speak,” Liam whines. Theo doesn’t need another word. He lifts himself up, bracing himself against the wall again, and slides his cock past Liam’s lips. Liam greedily takes him all the way down, exhaling sharply from his nose as he struggles to breathe. Theo waits to let him adjust, lowering his head to stare down at Liam. Wide blue eyes look up at him and Liam moans around him, urging him to move.

Like this, Theo feels like the luckiest man alive. He tests Liam with shallow thrusts, in awe as the other relaxes his throat and takes him as deep as he can. Over his shoulder, he can hear Garrett pumping himself as he sucks Liam off. The sound of skin on skin spurs him on and he snaps his hips, relishing in Liam choking around him. The noise he makes is pure sin. It drives Theo to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Liam’s mouth at a brutal rate. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks as he hollows them for Theo.

The bed shakes as he moves, driving as deep as Theo can muster before his load shoots down Liam’s throat. Liam’s throat flexes around him as he swallows obediently, working to milk Theo dry. He pulls his softening cock free of Liam’s lips with a quiet swear, leaning his forehead against the wall as he trembles. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Fuck, you did so good for me.” He whispers, dropping one hand to cradle Liam’s face. Using his thumb, he clears the cum and spit from Liam’s lips and shudders as Liam licks it clean. “You’re going to kill me, Dunbar.”

“I didn’t think you could get any hotter,” Garrett says. Theo turns his head, a rough chuckle escaping as he sees the phone clutched in hand.

“You needed a reminder for later?” He asks, easing back to straddle Liam’s chest.

“You’ll see,” Garrett grins. “Are you going to get Liam off?”

“Please,” comes the hoarse whimper. Theo bends over, pressing a kiss to Liam’s forehead. He swings a leg over his chest and shifts his knees apart, kneeling at Liam’s side as he takes his cock in hand. From the wrecked look on his face, Liam isn’t going to last very long. Theo’s amazed he’s managed to last this long.

“I’ve got you.”

“Can I keep touching myself?” Garrett asks, licking his lips as Theo lazily pumps Liam.

“Yeah. You’ve been great, Garrett. Your release is all yours,” Theo promises. He rubs his thumb across Liam’s slit, smirking as his hips buck up and pre-cum gushes from the tip. “I wonder if it’s even possible to milk you dry,” he murmurs. “Are you close, Liam?”

“I want to cum,” Liam rasps. “Theo-“

“Go ahead, baby boy.” Theo encourages. “You’ve been so good for me, Liam.” He twists his wrist and buys a ragged moan in response. “Fuck, baby. Go ahead.” He urges again, sliding his hand fast and hard. Liam’s body tenses and just as his orgasm hits, Theo’s hand falls away. He lets out a wail, a mess exploding across his stomach and chest, his cock bouncing up without the weight of Theo’s hand. Sobbing brokenly, Liam’s eyes swim with tears as he stares accusingly at Theo. Garrett curses and his release joins Liam’s, painting his chest and chin.

“Fuck,” Garrett groans out. “So fucking hot.”

“Get a towel,” Theo says, reaching up to undo his belt. Liam’s arms slump to the mattress and he whimpers as Theo begins to massage his muscles. “Sh, Liam. It’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, bending down to kiss his forehead.

“I hate you,” Liam croaks weakly. “You ruined my orgasm.” Snorting, Theo hides his face against Liam’s hair and buries his smile there. “You’re the worst.”

“I know I am,” Theo chuckles. As Garrett rejoins them, he takes the towel and begins cleaning Liam. “Can you get him the water bottle from my gym bag? Should be by my desk,” he adds.

“Yeah.” Nodding, Garrett rummages for the spare water bottle Theo always keeps on hand. As he retrieves it, Theo moves to let Garrett take over. Something pulls fiercely in his chest as Liam cuddles into the other man, sipping from the bottle held to his lips. He presses down the feeling and sets to work cleaning his chair, mopping up every bit of mess Liam left behind. He leaves the room to toss the towel into the washing machine, stealing a couple more waters and a box of crackers from the kitchen as he goes back.

“So mean to me,” he hears Liam complain as he enters the room. Smirking, he hands Garrett a water bottle and settles on Liam’s other side, the snacks going on the nightstand.

“What are you griping about?” He asks, pressing a kiss to Liam’s temple.

“His ruined orgasm.” Garrett fills him in with a chuckle. “We’ve got one seriously grumpy koala boy.”

“I hate both of you,” Liam says petulantly.

“I’m sure you do.” Theo murmurs as he wraps his arms around Liam. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. But good,” Liam says quickly. He tucks his face down against Theo’s collarbone and yawns, snuggling down against him. Garrett slides closer, throwing an arm across Liam and letting his fingertips rest on Theo’s ribs. “Can we nap?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Theo whispers against the top of his head. He cranes his neck and Garrett meets him for a soft kiss, sighing into his mouth. They break apart to find Liam already starting to doze, his breath evening out against Theo. “I’ll cook breakfast when we get up again.” He says, settling down. Garrett hums in agreement, leaning his head up against Theo’s. It doesn’t take long for them to join Liam, their limbs heavy and tangled together.

-

When Theo wakes again, the bed is cool and empty. He scrubs a hand over his face as he rolls onto his back, sighing. The events from that morning come flooding in and his lips curve up at the corners. He can still hear Liam’s whimpers and feel Garrett’s lips against his own. He wants to do it all over again, but an unhappy rumble from his stomach reminds him that he needs to eat. He yawns and rolls out of bed, snatching a pair of boxers from the floor and tugging them on. The scent of bacon and pancakes leads him to the kitchen and he leans in the doorway, smiling fondly.

Garrett’s cooking at the stove, wearing nothing but one of Theo’s shirts. Liam was at the table, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He had nothing on, just the way Theo liked. It sparks an idea in him and he cleared his throat, walking to the table and sitting down. “Missed waking up next to the two of you.” He murmurs, smiling as Liam turns to face him.

“Garrett thought we should cook for you.” Liam says, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. “I would have stayed, but I’m still mad at you.”

“Oh?” Theo quirks a brow, smirking.

“He hasn’t stopped whining since we got up.” Garrett dishes pancakes onto a plate and cuts off the stove, leaning his hip against the counter. “You ruined his orgasm, you know. If I’ve had to hear it 19 times, then so do you.”

“I’m not even sorry.” Theo says, pecking Liam’s lips again. “Thanks for cooking. You didn’t have to do that,” he adds to Garrett as he joins them at the table. Shrugging, Garrett lifts Liam up and has him resettle in his lap as they eat.

“We need another chair,” Liam complains.

“No,” Garrett and Theo say in unison.

“Rude,” Liam juts out his lower lip.

“That should be a rule. Liam always sits in someone’s lap at the table,” Theo says casually. The other two eye him in interest, Garrett’s smirk spreading.

“Rules? Like house rules or relationship rules?” He asks, resting a hand on Liam’s hip.

“Both, if the two of you agree.” Theo says, shrugging one shoulder. He spears a piece of pancake and twirls his fork. “We don’t have to do this now. Maybe in a week. Give us time to think of some things.” He adds before taking a bite.

“I like the sound of that.” Garrett lifts his fork up to Liam’s lips, offering him a bite. As he accepts the sticky sweet pancake, Garrett grips the back of his neck and turns his face toward him. He trails his tongue over Liam’s lips, collecting traces of the syrup.

“Oh fuck,” Liam whimpers. “You can’t just do things like that.” He squirms and Theo glances over at his lap where he’s half-hard. Maybe they’ll be down for a second round after breakfast. Whatever the case, he’s eager to continue exploring this thing between them.


End file.
